The Bookworm From Beauxbatons
by jerrway69
Summary: Harry's fourth year is full of surprises and discovery when his world is turned upside down by a tournament, plots, budding romances, an incorrigible pranking Godfather and a mystery girl from Beauxbatons who is more than what she seems. Smart, confident, and introspective Harry, good but misguided Dumbledore HP/Padma/Luna/Susan B, HG/? Harry/Hermione Twin fic. AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Notes**__**: Harry's fourth year is full of surprises and discovery when his world is turned upside down by a tournament, plots, budding romances, an incorrigible pranking Godfather and a mystery girl from Beauxbatons who is more than what she seems. Smart, confident, and introspective Harry, good but misguided Dumbledore HP/PP/LL/SB, HG/? This is not a Harry/Hermione romance. AU, OOC**_

_**A/N**__**: This story has been bouncing around in my head for some time; it's a little different from my other stories in that it will not be very dark, my goal is to keep it light to gray with some dramatic tension. Weasley's except for Ron will remain friendly. There will be some but not pervasive sexual humor and innuendo. I plan on keeping this T rated.**_

Chapter One: The Journal

A fourteen year old young man with unruly dark hair stepped onto a crimson colored steam engine and made his way to an empty compartment toward the back of the train. The engine would not depart for a little more than an hour but he did not mind, it would give him time to actually start to write something in the journal his best friend had given him for his birthday.

There were only a handful of other people who were milling about, parents with their young children. 'Firsties' he thought to himself with a reminiscent smile on his face. He remembered well his first year and the impressive sight of the train and the nervous anticipation of starting a new chapter in his life. Had he known then the turn his life would take, would he have taken that first step on to this historic train? He mulled that over for a brief moment before chuckling to himself shaking his head in bemusement. Of course he would, as strange as his life had become, he would not change a thing…well at least most things.

He finally arrived at the last compartment and slid the door open. He placed his trunk on the padded wooden bench and opened it up and pulled out a blue hardback journal and a self-inking quill then set them on the bench next to his trunk. Locking the trunk up again, he lifted it up and placed it in the overhead rack above the seat and secured it there. There was a baggage cart on the train but he liked to keep his things close to him. It was an idiosyncrasy he had developed over the years he spent in 'captivity'.

The house he had grown up in was not a happy place for him; he was never allowed to have his own things. If he ever brought something home that was either given to him by another or something brought home from school such as a good citizenship award or even a special award like a new pencil from his teacher for answering a question correctly was immediately binned or taken and given to his cousin.

Recently the circumstances surrounding his home life had changed dramatically and although he was still adjusting to this new circumstance, it would take some time before all his insecurities would begin to fade. His close friends had made a lot of progress on 'rehabilitating' the once shy and scared eleven year old he had once been, but there were still miles to go and his friends were determined to help him along his way to complete recovery.

The young man picked up his journal and quill and sat next to the window that faced toward the train platform. He scrunched down in his seat a bit where he could place his feet on the bench opposite him and stretch out. He had never owned a journal before and was not sure really how to begin, he had heard it said, that when telling a story it is always helpful to start at the beginning.

His best friend had told him, that as many stories that had been written about him throughout his entire life, none of them knew the real him or the complete and true story of his life and that if he wanted his posterity to know the real him, it would be a good idea to write his story himself. At first he had been reluctant to do so, he did not like reliving the past, there were too many painful memories that he'd rather soon forget. In the end he decided to give it a go, if only to appease his indomitable friend, she really was a little pushy at times but he knew that her heart was always in the right place.

He sighed deeply and opened the cover which had that new book stiffness. He gently pressed down and flattened the hard cover running his hand up and down its length. Grabbing his quill he placed the tip of it on the first page and…*nothing*… how was he to bloody begin this thing, did he start with '_Dear Diary'_ that just sounded too corny, how about '_Hello there!_' Oh that really sucks eggs. 'Ugghhh…how am I suppose to write this thing, if I can't even think of how to begin the bloody thing?!' He thought dropping the back of his head against the back of his seat.

"Okay…okay, I can do this." He said straitening up a bit and letting out a long sigh.

_September 1, 1994_

_My name _is_ Harry James Potter; I was born the son of Lord James Charlus Potter and the Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans on July 31, 1980 in Godric's Hollow, which is located in the West Country of England._

_I remember little of that time there, the reason for this is that on October 31, 1981 a dark wizard who went by the name of Lord Voldemort, who was actually a half-blood wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort being an anagram of his name, killed my parents and then attempted to kill me._

_I do not know the reason behind why he had targeted my family. The only reason I have for this is that my parents fought against him in the last wizarding war. As I stated earlier he attempted to kill me as well but something went wrong and the killing curse he intended for me rebounded and destroyed him. I have been told that it was my mother's act of self-sacrifice in trying to protect me that prevented the curse from ending me._

_I have mixed feelings about this, oh don't get me wrong it was a very noble and selfless act on her part…but its aftermath left me an orphan. There have been many times since learning this story that I wished that I had been killed as well. At least then I would be with my mum and dad and would not have been sent to my Aunt and Uncle's where I had to endure several years of neglect and abuse._

_I was never physically abused…that is to say I was never beaten by my Aunt and Uncle, however, my cousin and his friends took great pleasure in a game they called Harry Hunting where they would chase me down and if I were caught they would take turns punching and kicking me. I could say, if anything that my Aunt and Uncle were guilty of neglect and turning a blind eye to their own son's behavior. In their eyes he was the perfect son and could do no wrong. I learned quickly after the first time I told them that Dudley had beaten me not to do so again._

_They had called me a liar and sent me to my cupboard and was not allowed dinners for a week. Yes, you heard me right I lived in a cupboard, that was my room for almost ten years, a small cupboard underneath the stairs. To say my home life was difficult would be to say that advanced quantum physics is just a bit hard. _

_I know that some of you who may read this in the future may ask about the twelve years I spent at 'Dursley Prison', and what the day to day life had been like for me. But I feel it enough to say that it was devoid of any love, understanding, tolerance, or affection. I hope to never see them 'EVER' again, if that does not give you a clue as to what life was like then I'm sorry but as far as I am concerned that part of my life is a closed book and I refuse to revisit it here._

_Ok, so on to more pleasant things, like my introduction into the wizarding world. Alright so I do have to make a small Dursley reference here. You see one day about a week or so before my eleventh birthday I received a most unusual letter. I had never been sent post before, so that in and of itself was unusual but the reaction of my relatives was in a word…hostile._

_My uncle immediately snatched it from my hands and then tore it to pieces and told me to never bring the letter up ever again. I thought that was the end of it until the next day when three more letters arrived. My Uncle and Aunt were beyond furious and burned them straight away. The next several days were much worse as dozens of these same letters would appear at all hours of the day._

_The next morning the family was packed and we set off for some god forsaken lighthouse that was a mile off the coast on a small rocky island. I thought for sure that my relatives had finally gone completely around the twist and that my very life was in danger._

_That same evening as I was wishing myself a happy birthday, a large crashing noise at the door of the lighthouse woke my relatives from their beds. I admit I was a little scared myself and even more so when with a tremendous bang the door broke from its hinges and landed flat on the ground and then in walked the biggest and might I add hairiest man I had ever seen._

_To make a long story short, the man was Rubeus Hagrid a half giant if you can believe it, who had come to take me to get ready to attend Hogwarts, it being a school of witchcraft and wizardry. He informed me that he knew my mum and dad and that they had been a great witch and wizard and that I was one as well. To say I was shocked would be a complete understatement. So after a less than friendly discussion with my relatives I left with Hagrid and began my introduction into the magical world. _

The door to the compartment Harry was sitting in slid opened, Harry looked up from his writing and his eyes fell upon a very pretty dark skinned girl with waist length shiny black hair done in a loose braid; she wore a traditional Indian Saree. It was light blue in color with small red floral patterns woven into it. She had a large smile on her face as her eyes met the eyes of the messy haired boy.

"Padma!"

"Harry!"

Harry quickly stood and the two teens embraced each other warmly and Padma gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much Harry! How was your summer? How is living with your godfather? Did you get your homework done? I can't tell you how boring it has been at home this summer with father attending all those meetings. And don't get me started on Parvati! That girl I swear knows more gossip than Rita Skeeter." Padma continued as Harry just smiled at her antics a small chuckle escaping his lips. The chuckle caught Padma's attention.

"Sorry Harry." Padma blushed a bit in embarrassment for ranting without letting him get a word in edgewise.

"It's okay." Harry chuckled, and then sat back down Padma taking the seat directly in front of him.

"Oh! Is that the journal I gave you for your birthday?" Padma asked with a grin. She had hoped Harry would like it and use it, with everything that had happened in Harry's life she thought it important that he write it down, at the very least she hoped it would be a cathartic means of dealing with the never ending drama that surrounded his life.

"Yes, yes it is. However, I… just barely started to write in it." Harry apologized with a half grin.

Padma gave him a mock hurt look that she was only able to hold for a second before it broke, her genuine smile replacing it. "At least you're using it now and that's a start, a good one I might add." She stated sweetly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset my best friend after all." He said returning a genuine smile.

"Well, you go back to your writing I don't want to interrupt your flow of thought, as slow as that flow is you need to keep focused." Padma teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at his best friend who chuckled at him.

Padma pulled a book from her bag and settled in her seat and began to read 'Arithmancy and the Mathematical You.' "A little light reading their Pad?" Harry deadpanned.

"Oh hush you; it is quite the fascinating read I'll have you know." Padma stated raising an elegant eyebrow at Harry and sitting in posture perfect form. Harry just chuckled at her and then picked the journal back up and began to write again.

_Diagon Alley and meeting my best friend: _

_Well my first impression of the magical world was not a particularly good one. Hagrid had taken me to a pub slash boarding house called the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and smelled of pipe tobacco and moldy rotting wood. I was equally terrified by the people who seemed to stop and stare at me after Hagrid had announced to Tom the barman that he was here to take me shopping. Tom the barman seemed to know who I was and announced it to the room._

_It was then for the first time that I learned that there was something __**different**__ about me, I won't say '__**special'**__ about me because I don't believe there is anything special about being famous for not dying. It was this day that I learned the awful truth about my parents and Voldemort. _

_It is here also in the Leaky Cauldron where I met for the first time Professor Quirinus Quirrell, which would later be discovered to have the disembodied spirit of Voldemort attached to his bloody head. I'll save that story for a little bit later though._

_So, moving on from the Leaky Cauldron we entered Diagon Alley through a wall at the back of the dilapidated pub. As you can well imagine I was in complete awe of what I saw. Nothing in my previous life had prepared me for the sights and sounds of a magical shopping district. In a word it was…Brilliant!_

_At first I was worried about how I was going to pay for all my school things, but Hagrid assured me that my parents had provided the means to pay for my education. We made our way to a large if slightly askew marble building called Gringotts, the wizard's bank. We walked in and it was there I saw my first goblin. They were the ugliest looking things I had ever seen, ugly and scary, not to mention intimidating with their sharp pointy teeth…did I mention ugly and scary?!_

_We got in line behind a tall imposing man with two twin daughters, who turned and greeted us when we approached. It was at this moment that I met my first friend in the magical world, who would quickly become my very best friend. Padma Patil._

_Padma was very nice and I took an instant liking to her. I think she did with me as well, but if you ask her she'd tell you that I looked like a little lost puppy and who could resist a little lost puppy. 'Girls! Can't say if I'll ever understand them but we did form a kind of bond straight away._

_Her sister Parvati was a different matter all together. She figured out who I was rather quickly and began to ask me all kinds of silly questions and wanted to see my scar. I believe Padma also knew who I was from the start but being the daughter of a diplomat had taught her the skill of subtlety a lesson Parvati apparently had not paid attention to._

_Baladeva Patil was India's magical ambassador to the United Kingdom and Parvati's and Padma's father. He had lived in England for about eight years, his only son Rajya had graduated from Hogwarts that last year. Mr. Patil was very pleasant and shook my hand, he even invited Hagrid and me to lunch. Hagrid had told him that he was in a bit of a hurry and needed to finish up shopping and then get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible._

_To my surprise Padma asked her father if I could join them to finish my shopping since they had come to the alley for the same reason. After much persuasion by the Patils', and Ambassador Patil giving Hagrid his word of honor to keep me safe he agreed and said he would be back by no later than five to return me to the Dursleys. _

_So Hagrid and I went down to my trust vault that my parents had set up for me. To see all that gold floored me! As I mentioned earlier I never had anything of my own and visions of all the things I could buy floated through my mind. But realizing if the Dursleys discovered I had such wealth, they would find away to take it from me. So I took what Hagrid thought I would need to buy my things and just a little bit extra just in case._

_The next vault we went to was the vault that held the Philosophers Stone, although I would not discover this till much later in my first year. That's another story for another time however, but I promise I will tell it. Once back to the Gringotts lobby, I bid Hagrid a good bye until later and then left the bank with the Patils._

_The day spent with the Patils was very educational, I learned a lot about the wizarding culture of Great Britain and of India, I also learned a bit more about Hogwarts and the house system there. Mr. Patil even bought me a couple books on 'The Ancient and Noble families of Great Britain', to my surprise my family was one of the oldest._

_He was quite put out when I told him I knew nothing of my family or heritage. He informed me that as a young noble and heir to one of the oldest families in Britain that I should have been taught from the earliest age about Wizarding government, law, and being educated to take my place amongst the ruling class._

_Needless to say I was completely gob smacked about all this. It was through Mr. Patil…well I guess I should call him Ambassador Patil that I was introduced to The Dowager Lady Longbottom who was the absolute authority on wizard customs, culture, and etiquette. During the month I still had before September first I met daily with Lady Longbottom and her grandson Neville, who also became a very close friend._

_I received a crash course in the caste system that existed in Wizarding Britain and how to comport myself as an aristocrat and what I was suppose to know and the whole ins and outs of Pureblood society. This has continued every summer for the last three years now; I have been at the educational knee of Lady Augusta Longbottom and Ambassador Patil. Even with all this educational puffery I still just see myself as plain old Harry. _

_The Dursley's were quite put out that I would leave daily to either spend time with the Longbottom's or Patil's until I left for Hogwarts. It was quite the spectacle when a large diplomatic limousine pulled up to number four Privet Drive to pick up the Dursley's troublemaker nephew. I imagine they had a difficult time explaining that one._

_It was during this time before first year while under the tutelage of Longbottom and Patil that I met another person who would become just as close to me as Padma. Susan Bones. In one of my training session with Ambassador Patil I was introduced to Amelia Bones the Director over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her niece Susan who was a good friend of Padma's, had accompanied Director Bones to the Patil's. As part of my government education, Director Bones gave me a one on one lecture about wizarding law and another book to read. _

_An interesting side note to this is that there are basically two set of laws that govern Wizarding society in Britain, the laws as they pertain to the "Upper Class" meaning Purebloods and the Ancient and Noble houses and then the law as it pertains to the rest. It is just one of the great inequalities that exist in our society._

The compartment door slid open again and in popped a familiar bouncy redhead dragging in a sandy brown haired boy. _Susan Bones, one of my dearest friends is a very pretty and vivacious redhead. She always has a smile on her face and a kind word for all. She is also incredibly quick witted with a wicked sense of humor and a salty vocabulary. I think she gets it from all the aurors that she hangs around with due to her aunt being the head of the law enforcement agency. _

_The boy is my brother in all but blood, Neville Longbottom. He used to be quite the shy one, but really came into his own as one of my staunchest supporters when most of the school turned on me during my second year. That's also another story for another time. Needless to say he put a couple of older Slytherins and an arse of a Gryffindork in the hospital wing for giving me the business. Since then, the once shy Gryf has garnered a lot more respect in his house and within the school._

"Harry!" Susan squealed tackling Harry in a bone crushing hug before kissing both cheeks.

"Hey Suzie" Groaned Harry, who was almost sure the girl had just broken a rib or two. "Wonderful to see you too…however…can't breathe!" Harry gasped out.

"Oh you big pansy, wizard up!" Susan laughed releasing the relieved Harry. Neville was trying hard not to laugh at his best mate but was failing miserably.

"Laugh it up Nev, I think the 'Hammer of Hufflepuff' broke a rib." Harry mock whined, while shooting a wink at Susan. Susan had gotten the nickname after punching Draco Malfoy in the nose after he made a snarky comment about her developing 'assets' at the beginning of third year.

"Would you like me to kiss it better Harrwwy?" Susan pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. Padma and Neville burst out laughing, Padma almost falling to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Well if you insist." Harry smirked. He then stood up then began to unbutton his shirt. Susan's eyes went wide and began to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"H-Harry I was just…uhm" Susan stuttered. Harry stopped what he was doing and then lent forward kissing Susan softly on the cheek. Moving his lips to her ear he whispered but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Gotcha…all talk and no action Suzie." Harry kissed her cheek again and then stood up a large grin splitting his face.

"Oh you!" Susan huffed swatting him in the chest. This time it was Susan who was the recipient of side splitting belly laughs from Neville and Padma.

"One of these days Potter, I'm gonna surprise the hell out of you and follow through with one of those challenges. Then we'll see whose face is the reddest afterwards." Susan stated defiantly but with a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"I shall await the day milady." Harry stated in his best aristocratic voice and bowed deeply, his toothy grin reminiscent of Gilderoy Lockhart giving away how humorous he found the idea.

"So how was the world cup? Did you three see the Death Eaters?" Neville asked his three friends excitedly.

Harry had been a guest of the Patil's. Padma's father being a dignitary was given tickets to the Minister's box. Susan was also invited to sit with them; her aunt was there as well but was in charge of the security force protecting the game and so was extremely busy.

"It was great! I couldn't believe how fast play was, it makes our school teams look like they're crawling in air compared to the pros." Harry told his friend his eyes glazing over in memory. "Krum was simply brilliant. He had moves I've never even heard of." Harry continued.

"Yeah, I think Harry has his first man crush." Susan giggled. Harry lifted an indignant eyebrow at the redhead.

"And I thought your heart belonged to me?" Padma pouted and batted her eyelashes at Harry and then dramatically sighed lifting the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh woe is me, poor, poor pitiful me." Padma sighed again before losing her composure and began chuckling at her best friend's expense.

"Did I miss the owl or something? Is it pick on Harry day today?" Harry mock pouted.

"Why yes you did, and yes it is." Susan replied amongst her giggles.

"Well fine!" Harry huffed. "To get back to your questions Nev. We weren't near the attack. We were staying in the dignitary section which had a heavy auror complement. As soon as word of the trouble got to us the whole diplomatic section was evacuated.

"It's so strange though, that after all this time of keeping quiet that the former Death Eaters would do something so overt." Susan stated.

"Yeah my Gran about had kittens when she saw the picture of the Dark Mark in the Daily Prophet." Neville shivered at the memory of the conniption fit his Grandmother had after reading the article.

"Has your aunt said anything more about it Suzie?" Padma asked. "Father hasn't said much about it, but he was in a right state when we got home. He was on the floo for hours talking to one official or another."

"Well I did overhear her telling Barty Crouch of the Office of International Cooperation that the timing was very suspicious, especially with the event being held at Hogwarts this year." Susan stated.

"What event?" Harry and Neville asked simultaneously.

"Don't know, she didn't specify." Susan shrugged.

"Well, I know that it's something big because father received some official notification about it and I heard him talking to a few of the other international ambassadors about it during a function at the embassy." Padma informed her friends.

"Hmpf, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see if the 'Old Man' mentions it during the Welcoming Feast." Harry offered. The four settled back in their seats, Neville next to Harry and Susan next to Padma. Harry re-opened is journal and began to write again.

'_Okay, so where did I leave off…oh yeah… Wizarding law and its horrible biased attitude toward anything muggle. Suffice it to say that there are a lot of problems with our society. I should add that it is the British Magical society that seems to have all the hang-ups. In India they are far more progressive when it comes to muggleborns, and half-bloods having the same rights as any pureblood. Also other magical beings enjoy a much more accepting society than here._

_Sad to say that even though the Patils' can trace their magical roots much farther back than most purebloods in England, she and her family are still seen as beneath the purebloods of Britain simply for the color of their skin and being foreigners. Bloody pureblood wankers!_

_Anyway, a change of subject, politics is my least favorite subject and although I appreciate everything Lady Longbottom and Ambassador Patil have taught me on the subject I find it entirely distasteful._

_So, a little about my first year at Hogwarts. Well as I mentioned I had made good friends in Padma, Susan and Neville before starting my first year. Ambassador Patil had taken the day off from his many duties to pick me up in the diplomatic limo. The Dursley's looked furious, especially when all the neighbors had come out to see what all the to-do was about. I'm sure their carefully crafted stories about me being some sort of criminal was called into serious question._

_The limo had also picked up Susan because her aunt was busy at the Ministry. So me, Susan, Parvati and Padma rode in style to King's Cross station to begin our first year. Neville had been waiting for us on the other side of the barrier that separated King's Cross Station from Platform Nine and Three-quarters._

_On our way through we saw a family of redheads who seemed to be waiting around for somebody. I would later learn that this was the Weasley family, so it was odd that Molly Weasley would be asking where the platform was seeing as she had five other children who either had attended or currently attending Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley (twins) I would get to know in my second year due to certain unfortunate events. Ronald Weasley the youngest male Weasley is a right piece of work, a total stalker and a complete and total bigoted git. _

_Let me explain: My friends and I had just settled into a nice conversation in our compartment when the redheaded berk came in claiming there were no other seats available. So we didn't want to be rude so we invited him in. Immediately he forced his way to sit between Padma and me, elbowing her in the side to make her move over. That made me angry and I was about to say something when Padma shot me a 'let it go' look._

_For the better part of an hour he spoke about how Gryffindor was the best of all the Hogwart's houses and how he was sure that I would be in Gryffindor seeing as how I was The-Boy-Who-Lived. My friends cringed as Weasley said this, knowing how much I hated that stupid moniker. I bit my lip however and continued to be polite as I could._

_What finally pushed me over the line was when he stated that he and I would be best mates. I told him I already had a best friend and that it was Padma. Padma's face beamed at my comment, but it quickly turned from happy to hurt when Weasley opened his mouth next. "What the wog?" The arse replied. "You're joking right, she nothing but a…" He didn't get to finish his thought as Neville and I both stood up and tossed the berk out of the compartment. _

_I warned him right then and there never to insult my friends again. It was too much to hope for because he never missed an opportunity after that to insult me or my friends, and usually he came out worse for it. Did I mention Susan has a wicked right cross. (hehehe)_

_So jumping ahead to the sorting. Looking at the shabby hat I had to wonder about the sanitary practice of placing it on everybody's head. It didn't look like it had been cleaned in a millennia or two. Didn't these people know about head lice? (Eeewww) Anyway, I watched in fascination as the hat sang and then began to sort everyone into their respective houses._

_I had no feelings one way or the other about which house I wanted to be in, they all seemed to have their good and bad points. However Weasley did turn me off from Gryffindor, if he was going to wind up there I definitely did not. Can you imagine seven years of that bigot; I would have been expelled the next day after they found his beaten body stuffed in his own trunk. _

_When Padma was called up I gave the hat my full attention. After about thirty seconds it yelled out "Ravenclaw!" Padma jumped up and walked primly to the Ravenclaw table. Her sister Parvati was then placed in Gryffindor, her friend Lavender Brown squealed as they hugged each other jumping up and down. I just rolled my eyes. Well that was another reason not to go to Gryffindor, those two girls together would be beyond inhumane to subject anyone to, what with all their gossiping and going on and on about fashion._

_When I was called up and the hat placed on my head I was surprised by a voice suddenly speaking to me. In short he said that I would do well in any house and he would feel justified in putting me in any one. So I asked to be placed in Ravenclaw to be with my best friend Padma. I received a loud welcoming cheer from my housemates and noticed some surprised and stunned looks from some students and professors. I sat next to Padma who grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a warm squeeze. '_

The compartment door slid open again and in shot a blonde blur that launched itself straight onto Harry's lap. The girl grabbed the back of Harry's head with both hands and immediately crushed her lips to his in an over the top passionate kiss. Releasing his lips with an audible pop she sat back straddling Harry's legs with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Harry Potter, have a good summer?" The lithe form of Luna Lovegood asked.

"A v-very p-pleasant summer Luna, and you?" Harry stuttered trying to keep his blush under control but failing miserably.

"Very pleasant!" Luna said pushing herself against his chest, her lips barely an inch away from his, her sky blue eyes looking deeply into his green.

"Luna Olivia Lovegood! What do you think you are doing?" Padma chastised the young blonde.

"Just saying hello to Harry." Luna responded innocently, not moving her eyes from Harry.

"And what is the rule when it comes to greeting Harry?" Padma asked in McGonagall mode.

Luna let out a small sigh. Sitting up straight but still straddling Harry's lap, Luna squared her shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh and then in a sing-songy voice repeated the rules for saying hello to Harry.

"A-kiss-on-the-cheek-is-perfectly-fine, but-a-kiss-to-the-lips-is-crossing-the-line." Luna repeated the rule the three girls had set during Luna's first year and the other's second year. It was a New Year's resolution between the girls to bring Harry out of his shell and show him a little affection at the same time. They resolved to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting and a hug and a kiss when saying goodbye or goodnight.

"Um Luna…" Harry began in a shaky voice. "Could you um…hop off my lap now?" His self control was losing the battle against his hormones made apparent by his rapidly spreading blush. After all Harry was a typical teenage boy and Luna was a very attractive teenage girl, and Luna's close proximity and weight on his lap was having the normal male teenage hormonal response known the world over.

"Oh…sorry Harry." Luna smiled coquettishly. Slowly she slid her way down his lap before she stood giving him one more quick kiss on the lips, and then took a seat next to Susan. Padma scowled at the flirty blonde.

Susan leaned over close to Luna and whispered conspiratorially in Luna's ear. "How was it Luna?"

"Hmmm…very soft lips and tasty to." Luna moaned.

"Damn! I knew it…stupid rule." Susan mumbled under breath.

"What was that Susan?" Padma asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Susan quickly answered, then mumbled to herself again. "This New Year's Eve I'm soo planting a big wet one right on his lips, Luna can't have all the fun."

"You look a little… **stiff** Harry." Neville smirked, having a go at his friend. "Not having a… **hard** day are you?"

Harry had placed his journal over his lap, and scowled at his friend. "I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." The girls who caught the movement and the meaning of Neville's teasing all began to giggle.

"Oh my Harry, I hope I didn't cause any… **rise** in stress for you." Luna stated playfully batting her eyelashes at him.

"You're all going to be the death of me you know that." Harry pouted.

"Poor, poor Harry." Susan cooed, getting up from her seat and moving Harry's journal, she then sat in Harry's lap and pulled his head to her shoulder. "There, there Harry, let Suzie make it all better." The redhead teased, stroking his hair and wiggling her hips down into his lap.

Harry poked the girl in the ribs eliciting a squeal as she jumped up quickly from his lap giggling. She then took her seat between Padma and Luna again. She leaned over to Luna and whispered. "I felt it…and wow!" She grinned at her friend, feeling that she was now one up on the petite blonde.

Harry shook his head at the antics of his friends and their various personalities. Padma was always the voice of reason and kept the group grounded, well…as grounded as teenagers could be. She was smart and beautiful, and extremely observant. Not much ever got past Padma her eye for detail and her observational skills had kept Harry from getting himself into too much trouble during school, and let's face it trouble always seemed to seek him out.

Susan was the outspoken one of the group; her red hair matched her fiery personality. She had a quick wit and sharp tongue and often had to be reminded to tone down her more salty language. She also lived up to the hallmark of Hufflepuff House, loyalty. Susan was completely loyal and unwavering in defense of her friends. Susan also loved to tease Harry; she found it a challenge to make Harry blush and stutter. Harry had gotten better over the years though, and now was usually able to turn the tables on the pretty redhead.

Luna Lovegood, Harry loved the quirky blonde and all her oddness, he found it quite endearing. Harry had met Luna on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of his second year. The witless wonder Ronald Weasley and two of his dorm mates had her cornered and were laughing and mocking her for her radish earrings and Butter Beer cork necklace. Weasley kept calling her Looney Lovegood.

Harry had always hated bullies and interrupted the three Gryffindors as they continued to harass the small girl who had tears in her eyes. Before they could argue Harry had his wand out and pointed straight between Weasley's eyes daring him to make a move. Harry reached out and took the young girl's hand and escorted her back to his compartment.

Luna was quickly welcomed into his group of friends; she immediately found a permanent place in the tight knit group. If there was anyone who could rival Susan's loyalty it was Luna and her absolute loyalty and devotion to Harry. She saw Harry not only as her defender but as a confidant, a best friend, a shoulder to cry on and a warm embrace to fall into when she was sad.

Luna suffered from horrible nightmares. Her mother had been killed in a potions accident right in front of her at the tender age of nine. Although she never described what happened, everyone knew that the quirky blonde had been severely traumatized. Often in Harry's second year he would find Luna crying and shaking at the side of his bed due to a particularly awful nightmare. She would then climb into bed with him and he would hold her until she fell back to sleep.

The incidents of Luna crawling into Harry's bed had dramatically lessened over the years as she could also find refuge with Padma. But still on occasion she would come to Harry when a nightmare was particularly disturbing and he was always more than willing to comfort his dear friend.

Harry loved and was fiercely protective of all three girls and the girls felt the same about him. If you had asked Harry Potter in his first year what love was and how to recognize it he would have stared back at you with a completely blank look on his face.

But by his third year at the Wizarding School he would tell you that love is that unconditional bond between friends where their needs were more important to you than your own. Love is that you accept others, for who they are and not what you would like them to be. Love was kind and giving, never demanding, it was a warm hug when you are feeling low.

Harry had never been _**in**_ love; at least he didn't think so. He knew he felt something a little more for Padma than the others but he attributed that to the fact that she was his first real friend and best-mate. He could share things with Padma that he could not with any other person. And there was just a very nice comfortableness around her that he did not share with others except for maybe Luna but not quite on the same level.

"Hogsmeade Station…twenty minutes!" The engineer's voice echoed through the train.

"Harry, Neville, out so we can change into our robes." Padma told the two male occupants of the cabin. Harry and Neville stood and grabbed their own robes and headed for the restrooms to change.

"Sooo Pad…Harry's looking good this year." Susan said eyeing the pretty Indian girl.

"And your point is?" Padma responded dryly.

"My point…is that you have been crushing on him since second year, and I'm wondering when you're going to pluck up the courage and ask him out?!" Susan stated seriously placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"I have not!" Padma tried to argue.

"Have to-oo." Luna said in her sing-songy voice.

Padma blustered trying to come up with an argument. "Well even if I was crushing on him…and I'm not saying I am, but if I were, it wouldn't matter anyway because he doesn't look at me that way." Padma stated hotly a hint of a tear in her eye.

"Beside with the way you two flirt with him I'm sure he would prefer to go out with one of you." Padma added with a little more anger than she intended.

"Padma, I flirt with Harry because I know I am firmly in the friend category, and it's just friendly bantering between the two of us nothing more." Susan stated placatingly placing a hand on Padma's shaking shoulder.

"Me too Padma." Luna stated a bit glumly. "I will admit that I would love a chance for something romantic to happen between Harry and me. But like Susan I think I'm firmly stuck in the friend category if not the sister category." Luna admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I'm probably in the same…"

"No you're not Padma." Susan cut her off abruptly. "Harry looks at you differently than he looks at any other girl." Susan stated matter-of-factly. "Who is the one Harry goes to when he needs to talk, or when he feels out of sorts. It's always you Pad…always you." Susan stated her own tears threatening to fall.

"I…I don't know what to say." Padma began. "I know Harry loves me, he loves all of us. I just…I just don't know if he could **fall** **in** love with me." She finished slumping back down in her seat.

Luna was unusually quiet as she seemed to stare off into the nothingness of space. "Padma…" Luna began carefully. The Indian girl looked at the small blonde.

"How would you feel about Harry if he did not return the same feelings for you as you have for him? I mean, would you stop loving him?"

Padma looked at the blonde in confusion for a moment before her face hardened. "I would never turn my back on Harry if that's what you mean!" Padma responded hotly. "I would love him no matter what happens, he will always be my best friend!"

Luna continued seemingly unaffected by Padma's ire. "And what if he did love you the way you want him to but…but there was also another maybe more whom he loved as much. How would you react?"

"What are you talking about Luna?" Susan asked confused at the seemingly random question.

"I mean what if another girl came into Harry's life." Luna stated.

"Are you referring to yourself here Luna?" Susan challenged.

"No not at all. Besides I never see myself in my visions, only other people. I have a feeling that all I'll ever be to Harry is one of his closest friends just like you Susan." The blonde stated bluntly but deep down held out a little hope for a love connection with the green eyed boy.

"Then what or who are you talking about." Susan asked in frustration.

"Luna…" Padma began in a quiet voice. "Have you seen something, I mean you know…have you had another of your visions?" Susan gasped and sat back down staring intently and the youngest member of their group.

Luna on occasion would have small glimpses of future events though they were often unfocused with no specific detail, it was more of a feeling she would get, something like a premonition. But the girls and Harry and Neville took her premonitions seriously having had many of them come to pass.

Luna slowly nodded and gave Padma a conciliatory half smile. "I believe Harry will recognize his true feelings for you soon. He does love you Padma. But I think there will be another who will enter his heart as well and it will cause him great distress as he battles with his own emotions. If you want to keep him Padma you will have to let him explore his feelings and be supportive."

"Are you sure about this Luna?" Susan asked, Padma too overcome with emotion to ask the same question.

"I don't know honestly." Luna sighed heavily. "I have been wrong before when trying to interpret these premonitions. One thing I am sure about is that Harry loves you, even without these premonitions it's obvious he cares a great deal about you." Luna consoled the dark haired witch.

"Hogsmeade Station!" The engineer's voice came overhead again. A tapping on the door signaled that Harry and Neville had returned. Susan unlocked the door and allowed the two boys inside. Harry immediately noticed Padma's puffy eyes.

"Pad, are you okay?" Harry asked his longtime friend sitting down next to her. Padma just nodded afraid that if she spoke she would start crying again.

"No, something's wrong Pad, I've known you for too long not to notice when something is bothering you." Harry softly spoke taking her hand in his. She turned toward him and then threw her arms tightly around his neck.

Harry rubbed her back with small circles and then whispered in her ear. "Hey…I'm always here for you, you know. When you're ready to talk I'll be here." He whispered. Padma nodded her head next to his.

"I know Harry." She whispered back kissing his cheek tenderly. "And when I'm ready, I'll tell you what's bothering me okay?"

"Okay." Harry whispered back, his level of worry increasing. "Well, shall we head for the carriages?" Harry asked. After getting nods from everyone they exited their compartment and headed off the train. Harry kept hold of Padma's hand the entire time and still did not let go during the carriage ride up to the castle.

The five friends entered the castle and made their way to the Great Hall where they split up. Neville went to the Gryffindor table, Susan to the Hufflepuff, and Luna, Padma, and Harry went to Ravenclaw.

The hall now full of the returning students waited quietly as Professor McGonagall lead in the newest batch of first years. The Headmaster stood from his seat and approached the ornate podium.

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts, this year will be full of wonderful surprises for one and all. But! Before we get to that…let the sorting begin!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will leave a comment or a review. My goal here is to update every two weeks. I'm writing this story concurrently as I'm writing my others so on occasion it may come out later than anticipated. Thanks again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe is not mine. **_

_**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed or left a comment. I really do appreciate it. I hope that this chapter is met with as much enthusiasm as the first. My prayers go out to all those who have been affected by the hurricane hitting the Gulf States.**_

Chapter 2: The Feast and a Revelation

"Now that we have been sorted, fed and watered, I have a few pre-term announcements to make." Dumbledore stated from the ornately carved podium that sat on the dais just in front of the staff table. After waiting a few moments for the hall to quiet he continued.

"First, to inform our new students and to remind our returning students…" Here he paused and looked pointedly at the Weasley twins. "…that the forbidden forest is just that…forbidden. Also a new updated yet abridged list of banned items has been posted on each House's bulletin board in their commons room, and a complete listing can be obtained from Mr. Filch's office." Dumbledore stated motioning his hand toward the cantankerous caretaker at the back of the hall.

Filch simply scowled at the students who had turned their head to regard the shabbily dressed man who seemed to have an axe to grind against every student that ever lived in the ancient castle. Shivers went down the back of the first years who quickly gave their attention back to the garishly dressed headmaster, fearing that prolonged eye contact with the scowling caretaker might give him cause to single them out.

"Also…due to an event to be held this year, an event ancient in years and steeped in tradition…there will…unfortunately…be no Quidditch this year." This last part was spoken barely above a whisper but was heard throughout the hall and especially to the keen ears of Quidditch players and fans alike. The hall exploded in a wave of boos, hisses, and profane objections by a good portion of the Great Hall.

Harry was on his feet along with many of the other house Quidditch players protesting the announcement. "Please calm yourselves!" Dumbledore intoned raising his hands in the air trying to calm the masses, but having little effect. Even the Slytherins who prided themselves on being in control of their emotions were on their feet voicing their displeasure.

A loud blast immediately silenced the hall. All eyes flew to the head master who was now lowering his wand. Everyone returned to their seats however grudgingly and gave their attention back to the glaring headmaster.

"As I was saying!" Dumbledore stated tersely clearing his voice, and then just as quickly put on a jovial face. "A very special event will be held here at Hogwarts this year…The Triwizard Tournament!"

Several gasps were heard around the hall, quickly replaced by excited whispers. "Yes, yes, the return of the Triwizard Tournament is cause for excitement. However…" Dumbledore paused for quiet. "The age of eligible participants has been raised to seventeen." Dumbledore added quickly.

Once again boos and hisses, and disparaging retorts were heard throughout the hall. "Due…**DUE** **TO**!" Dumbledore's voice rose quieting the room, then continuing when silence was restored. "Due to the level of danger involved in the tournament and not wanting to have the death toll of the last several tournaments. It has been agreed by all ministries representing their schools to move the age to seventeen." Dumbledore stated.

"And to those of you who are considering trying to enter despite your age, let me assure you that an impartial and might I add, un-persuadable judge will keep those younger than the required age from entering." Dumbledore once more gazed at the Weasley twins who were whispering conspiratorially to each other.

"With the tournament being held here at our dear Hogwarts, we will be playing host to the two other competing schools. Beauxbatons Magical Academy and the Durmstrang Institute. The two schools will be arriving one week from today. So I ask that you show how welcoming and friendly Hogwarts students can be." Dumbledore smiled which tightened almost imperceptibly as his gaze fell upon the Slytherin table.

Harry leaned into Padma and whispered. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Harry asked his longtime friend.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Harry, not everything is a plot to try and kill you." Padma whispered back. Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, except first year when QuirrelMort tried to kill you. And then there was second year when the basilisk was on the loose, and of course in third year, when the Dementors tried to suck your soul out. Okay, Okay, I see your point." Padma huffed, not in frustration but in resignation that her best friend _**had**_ been in constant danger since joining the Wizarding world.

Dumbledore had finished his notices and had dismissed the House's to their dormitories for the night. Harry and Padma walked shoulder to shoulder back to Ravenclaw Tower. Padma was deep in thought about what the new school year would bring, she hoped for Harry's sake that it would be a safe and uneventful year for her dearest friend.

Unconsciously she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked and he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. It was a simple and innocent gesture between the two Ravenclaws. They had always found comfort in each other's presence when they felt stressed or scared. Their housemates had come to see the easy nature between the two friends as something just intrinsically them.

Padma was shocked when she suddenly noticed that she was sitting on a sofa in the Ravenclaw commons room, and blushed a bit when she realized that she was still clinging to Harry and he was still holding her. She looked up into his emerald green eyes that she had grown to love and saw them full of concern. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat when she noticed that she had his full attention.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering Pad?" Harry asked softly, the concern evident in his voice.

"I-I was just thinking about the tournament a-and what trouble you'll probably get yourself into." Padma chuckled nervously. Harry looked deeply into her eyes, Padma hated when he did this, it was like he was peering into her soul and she had no defense against those truth revealing eyes.

"That's not what I was referring to Pad…back on the train you seemed…sad." Harry stated thoughtfully, unsure if that was exactly the right word to use. She almost appeared…heartbroken, but he knew she wasn't dating anyone so that couldn't possibly be it.

Padma had to suppress an overwhelming desire to burst into tears and then confess her love for him right then and there. However she would never put that kind of pressure on her best friend, especially if he did not feel the same way about her. Her greatest fear would be to confess her feelings to him and then have him run from her and end their friendship because he could not return her feelings.

"I-it's nothing important Harry, just some, you know…female issues." Padma stated, it wasn't really a lie it was more of a partial truth, she just hoped she was convincing enough to alleviate Harry's inquisitive nature.

Harry stared at her for awhile, his face clearly showing he didn't quite believe her, but nevertheless would not grill her further. "Okay Pad." Harry softly spoke. "But if you need to talk, you know you can come to me."

""I know Harry." Padma replied smiling warmly at him. Standing up from the couch and helping Harry to his feet, she kissed him softly on the cheek and then bid him a goodnight as she made her way to the girl's dorm rooms. Harry stood there and watched her leave. A strange sensation settled in his stomach, and a tingling on his cheek where his best friend had kissed him left him a bit confused. An exhaustive yawn broke him from his current state and he then made his own way to his warm bed.

Harry entered his dorm room his roommate had already turned in for the night, Harry noticing the rhythmic breathing of his sleeping body. The Ravenclaw dorm rooms were very comfortable; each room had only two occupants. Two large canopy beds one on either side of the room were draped in bronze and blue bed curtains. Next to each bed there was a writing desk and a medium sized bookshelf where the students could place their books or extracurricular reading material and other personal items.

Harry's bookshelf had two pictures placed on it. One was of his mum and dad that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. The other picture was of him and his closest friends. Padma was standing next to Harry on his right side, Luna was on his left, and Neville and Susan were sitting in front of them their backs together.

The five best friends were smiling and waving at the camera. The picture had been taken in third year right after Harry and the Ravenclaw team had beaten Slytherin soundly to win the Quidditch Cup that also led to Ravenclaw wining the House Cup at the end of the year with more than a one hundred point lead.

Harry smiled briefly at his pictures; he reverently picked up the picture of his parents and gazed longingly at the young happy couple wrapped in each other's arms dancing to some unheard music. He knew their faces by heart, his mother's vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes, those were the eyes he saw every morning as he looked in the mirror. Everyone always commented about how he had his mother's eyes, it gave him a warm feeling when he thought of how he had that small part of her. Many of his professors also had praised him for inheriting his mother's intelligence and compassion for others.

He had also inherited most of his looks from his father, the rugged but aristocratic facial features and of course his unruly mop of black hair that resisted all attempts to control it. His father had warm and deep cinnamon brown eyes that also seem to have a small twinkle of mischief hidden within them. His father had also been gifted when it came to magic and although not quite as studious as his mother was still one of the top students in his year. Harry had heard from many sources that his father had also been quite the prankster and mischief maker in his earlier years at Hogwarts.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his hand resting on top of the photo, somehow willing the images in the photo to feel the love he had for them. He opened his eyes once more and stared at the photo and like many times before since receiving the photo felt an unexplainable emptiness, as if there was something missing from it.

He had mentioned this to Padma on one occasion who offered that it could be because he was not a part of the picture. He had lukewarmly accepted her reasoning but he still felt deep down that there was something else. Because when he did envision himself in the picture it still seemed incomplete.

Harry then pulled his journal back out and settled under the blankets of his warm bed and lay up against the propped up pillows. Taking a deep breath and focusing his mind again on the task at hand he began to write. 'So where was I…oh yeah' Harry thought.

'_I won't go into a lot of detail about my first year but I will give you the highlights, I became the youngest seeker in over a century through an act of idiocy if you ask Padma. To sum up, I nearly killed myself rescuing a small glass ball from being smashed against the castle walls by flying my broom straight at the wall and then at the last second before becoming a permanent fixture to the rocky exterior I barrel rolled, caught the orb, and then banked hard missing the wall. _

_My head of house Filius Flitwick and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall saw the whole incident. McGonagall was furious but somehow Professor Flitwick was able to smooth everything over. The next thing I know I'm the new Ravenclaw Seeker. Did I mention we have been undefeated now for the last three years!_

_Two months at the school and I had my first of many near death experiences in this insane asylum. Halloween is not my favorite time of year for obvious reasons. That was the day my parents were killed. So I didn't feel like celebrating and was going to stay in my dorm room, but Padma had other ideas. Have I mentioned how demanding Padma can be?_

_Anyway she, Susan, and Neville took me to the Hogwarts kitchen so we can at least eat something. The kitchens are by the HufflePuff dorms and Susan had been shown by an older student how to get in. We had a nice meal and enjoyed each other's company swapping horror stories about Professor Snape's potions class. More about Snape later._

_So, we exit the kitchens and begin to head back to the Hufflepuff dorms to drop Susan off when from around a corner a bloody troll steps out, apparently attracted by the smells coming from the kitchen. Of course we all scream, who wouldn't the thing was huge, ugly and could curl your nose hair with its stench. So we start running toward the Great Hall to get a teacher. Well the stupid thing starts to chase after us. _

_Of course being first years we didn't have a lot of spell knowledge. What we did know was the aguamenti spell that creates a stream of water. We all learned that spell from Padma's older brother before we started Hogwarts. He used it to attack us with ice cold water during the warmer days. Padma had "borrowed" her mother's wand and we practiced the spell, to get her brother back. He was quite surprised when we returned fire on him. Anyway, so we started shooting water at the monstrosity. _

_I know what you're thinking, what is water going to do against a troll? Well the collective water from four wands created quite the slippery floor and the troll began to slip and slide. Incredibly the troll lost its balance and fell on to a suit of armor that was holding a Halberd and impaled itself on it, straight through the heart._

_Well all the ruckus attracted the attention of the professors and soon Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Flitwick all arrived. McGonagall nearly had a conniption asking us why we were not in our dorms after everyone in the Great Hall was told to return to them. We explained we had not been in the Great Hall but in the kitchens. That seemed to take the wind out of her sails and in the end we wound up getting ten points each for sheer dumb luck. Hey take it where you can get it!_

_Later I would learn that Quirrellmort had let the troll in as a distraction to try and get to the Philosopher's Stone…'_

Harry had finished describing the events in his first year and had set the journal down on the small bedside table. A sliver of light from the doorway of his room caught his eye, and a lithe female form with long wavy blonde hair entered. Harry smiled to himself, this had become somewhat of a ritual with the young blonde.

"Harry?" A frightened voice whispered at his bed curtain.

"Wrackspurts giving your nightmares again little moon?" Harry asked gently.

Luna Lovegood nodded slowly. Through the pale moonlight that flooded the dorm room Harry could see the red puffy eyes of his frightened friend. The first days back to the castle after being home was always the hardest for Luna. Her nightmares were always at their worst for the first few days and then they seemed to ease up and eventually dissipate altogether by mid term.

Harry scooted over to make room in his bed, he lifted up the blanket and without another word spoken Luna crawled underneath the blankets and curled up against Harry. Luna was dressed in his first year Quidditch jersey. He had loaned it to her to wear the very first night she had needed comfort from her nightmares in her first year. She had tried to return it to him the next day but he told her to keep it as a gift from him to her. It was now one of her most prized possessions just behind the butterbeer cork necklace that her mother had made for her.

Harry was dressed only in his boxers, he had tried in the past to put on other clothing when Luna showed up but she always managed to get her hands underneath his shirts. It was the feeling of warmth that you could only get from skin on skin contact that would calm Luna. So although embarrassing in the beginning the two came to a silent understanding that it was not an issue.

Luna rested her head on Harry's shoulder as her left hand was placed directly over Harry's heart. He wondered if it was the feel of his beating heart that lulled her to sleep or just the mere physical contact. He knew as did the others in his group that Luna was fighting some horrible demons and that she would need to face them someday. They had tried to get her to open up about her mother's death but she always managed to redirect the conversation with tales of all the imaginary creatures that only she could see.

They had tried to tell her if she would just open up and confide in them that the nightmares might end. But so far their efforts seemed to be in vain. However Luna unbeknownst to her friends was building up the courage to eventually do just that, she just needed a bit more time.

In the meantime Harry had no problems holding his dear friend; if he were being completely honest with himself he rather enjoyed having the pretty blond in his arms. Her skin was always so soft and warm and she smelled of honey and wildflowers. He had to chastise himself more than once though as his male hormones would betray his body. He was sure that Luna had felt his typical teenage male reaction a time or two, but she had never brought it up and neither did he. It was just a secret they kept to themselves.

Luna's breathing had calmed down significantly from the constant shuddering it had been when she crawled into Harry's bed. Harry could feel the moisture on his chest where Luna's tears had been falling. She had calmed and seem to be close to falling asleep and he was about to join her as well.

"Harry…" A quiet voice spoke from below his chin.

"Yes little moon?" He whispered back. There was a pregnant pause, but Harry waited patiently knowing that Luna would speak again when she was ready.

"T-there was so much b-blood Harry." The words came out chokingly. "Everywhere." Harry felt new moisture running down his chest. Harry quickly threw up a silencing charm around his bed, to protect Luna's privacy.

"The cauldron e-exploded…shards of iron ripped through my m-mother!" She wailed into his shoulder. Harry, pieces of her went e-everywhere!" Luna was sobbing uncontrollably she was beginning to hyper-ventilate again, she clung to Harry desperately. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead and made light cooing sounds in an effort to calm her down. He knew better than to try and stop her speaking, she needed to deal with the trauma and he would help her through it if he could.

Her body was trembling as the pain of the event began to wash through her. "She-must-have known-something-was-wrong." She stated through gasping breaths. "I-I was in the r-room with her playing when s-she cast a quick s-shield around me. T-then the cauldron e-exploded! I saw her Harry! I saw her!" Luna screamed again into his shoulder. "I saw her die! I saw…she was…b-blood everywhere!"

"If I had not been there s-she could have protected herself, b-but I was on the other s-side of the room so she couldn't shield us both. If I hadn't been there Harry she w-would still be alive!" At that moment Harry understood his little Luna. After all it was a feeling he too had felt when he learned of his parents being killed by Voldemort.

Guilt was eating away at Luna, guilt and the trauma of seeing her mother die so horribly, and until she learned that it wasn't her fault and learned to move on she would continue to have the incapacitating nightmares.

"Let it out Luna, its okay I'm here." Harry squeezed her tightly to him and gently began to rock her back and forth.

"S-she died because of me Harry." Luna sobbed into his shoulder.

"No Luna, you _**lived**_ because of her. It was an accident that neither of you could have anticipated." Harry softly explained. "She protected the one person that meant the world to her. Just as my mum protected me your mum protected you." Harry choked a little on his words as he saw his own mothers sacrifice in a new light as he tried to comfort Luna by relating it to the sacrifice that Luna's mother had made.

"They loved us so much Luna, that their first thoughts were of protecting us, and we do their memories a disservice if we continue to blame ourselves. Do you understand little moon?" Harry asked lovingly. Luna slowly nodded into his shoulder.

"I miss her so much Harry, it hurts. I feel so alone at times Harry, so terribly alone." Luna whimpered.

"You still have your father Luna. I'm sure he loves you very much." Harry stated softly.

"Dad and I just don't connect to each other anymore. I think he lost himself when she…left us, he hardly notices me when we're together. I think it's too painful for him to look at me since I look so much like my mum."

"Give him time Luna. He might come back around." Harry consoled the small blonde. Luna sighed deeply she hoped he would come back to her but she saw a different future for her father and it frightened her.

"Harry I'm afraid, I'm afraid that I will always be alone, alone and unloved." Luna sniffled burying herself deeper into Harry's shoulder.

"Nonsense Luna, you will never be alone. You have friends that love and care for you." Harry said firmly but with tenderness.

"Do-do you love me Harry?" Luna whispered softly her body trembling slightly.

Harry didn't know why but he sensed that her question had a deeper implication than he knew how to answer. Did he love her? Of course he did he told himself. He loved her, Susan, Neville, and Padma. Still, Harry didn't know how to answer her question, he wasn't completely sure if the love he felt for her or for that matter any of the girls was one of brotherly love, of friendship, or possibly something more.

It was a little overwhelming but Luna deserved an answer to her heartfelt question. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Harry finally whispered into her hair, her head tucked just underneath his chin.

Luna smiled against his chest. "I do Harry, it is one of my fondest memories." Luna responded reverently.

"Have I ever told you why, I intervened when Weasley and the others were bullying you your first year?" Harry asked. Harry felt Luna's head shake in the negative against his chest.

"When I saw you there, scared, shaking and in tears, I saw myself. I was that scared child who had been bullied all their life, friendless, praying that someone would save me from my awful circumstances. I was blessed the day I met Padma and her family, I had found a true friend and a protector in the Patil family. They gave me a sense of self-worth and showed me how a loving family can be." Harry smiled at remembering the day he met Padma.

"So, when I saw you there my heart tightened within my chest, I saw in your eyes the same thing I had seen in my own for years, loneliness, fear, uncertainty. I also saw within you a flicker of inner strength that was waiting to be released; I saw in you Luna, a kindred spirit." Harry quietly spoke kissing her forehead again.

"From that day until this, through all of our experiences together I have grown to see you as much more than just a friend, more than just a sister, what it is you are now to me, I frankly don't know how to describe it. But, you asked me if I love you…I can honestly say that yes I do love you little moon. And I will never leave you. You, Susan, Neville and Padma are my family, and I will always be there for my family."

Luna tightened her hold on Harry, as more tears flowed from her eyes soaking Harry's chest. She knew that she had asked a loaded question, and her Harry had given a response that both left her wondering but at the same time filled her with so much joy that it leaked from her eyes.

'Thank you Harry…for everything." Luna whispered as she cuddled into his side. "And I love you too Harry." Harry smiled warmly and kissed her forehead again. Soon the two friends were entering the land of Morpheus comfortable in each other's embrace.

oooOOOooo

Morning found Harry already in the Great Hall with Padma, plating their food and waiting for their other friends to join them. He was relating to Padma the night he spent with Luna comforting her. Harry told her that Luna finally brought up the painful memories of her mum's death, but told Padma that the story surrounding it would be hers to tell.

Sometime during the pre-dawn hours while Harry still slept, Luna had woken herself up and made her way back to her own dorm room with a much lighter heart and a sense of deep relief after finally telling Harry about her mum's tragic death. She knew that she would also have to tell her other friends but she found the task not so daunting after her talk with Harry.

Later that morning Luna ran into Susan and Neville by the doors of the Great Hall and they entered together. Seeing Padma and Harry the trio made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Luna sat next to Harry on his left, Padma already seated to his right. Neville and Susan both took seat on the opposite side of the table in front of Harry and Luna.

"Have the professors passed out the schedules yet?" Susan asked.

"Not yet but it's still a bit early, I suspect within the next half hour or so." Padma replied

"I just hope that the Gryffs and Slytherins don't have potions together again this year. I swear Draco and his goons have caused at least two students per year to wind up in the hospital wing from sabotaging someone's potion. I thought Seamus would never grow his hair back after Draco caused the hair removing potion to explode all over him." Neville chuckled a bit at the memory of a bald Seamus Finnegan.

"Speaking of the blonde ponce." Susan said motioning the others to look behind them.

"…it's a shame really, I would obviously be chosen as the Hogwart's champion if not for the bloody age requirement." The group overheard Draco say to his band of toadies. Neville snorted in amusement which was overheard by the Malfoy Scion.

"Something funny Fatbottom?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah, you and your vivid imagination!" Neville snorted. This earned chuckles from the friends and some other Ravenclaws who were sitting close by.

"This coming from a near squib." Draco guffawed.

"Ooh I'm so wounded Malfoy." Neville began. "Seems to me that I recall receiving higher marks than you in Charms, DAD, and Transfiguration, shall I go on? Oh you did score higher in potions but that doesn't require much magical power, but then again I'm sure as teachers pet, Snape would be likely to fudge your marks." Neville smirked.

Harry was so proud of Neville, he had come a long way since first year, he was much more confident, and since the incident in second year when a Cornish pixie stole his wand in Lockhart's class and had to get a replacement wand, his spell work increased in power and finesse. Neville was now in the top ten of his year for academic performance.

"I'd be careful if I was you Lardbottom, or someone is going to wipe that smirk off your face permanently. A squib and an old lady is all that remains of your line, it would be a pity if it just disappeared." Malfoy threatened with a cocky sneer.

"Well at least we know it won't be you smeg-head." Susan stated defending her friend. "I doubt you have enough skill to stun a beetle. So why don't you take Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum and the rest of your pathetic gang over there and go bugger off." Susan stated acidly.

"Nice language Bones!" Pansy Parkinson commented with a snort. "How pathetic, to see such a noble house producing a gutter talking whore like you. How far has House Bones fallen, associating with lunatics, squibs, mongrels and halfbloods?"

"Not nearly as far as House Parkinson, whose head of house use to kneel and kiss the bare ass of the Dark Wanker! But you'd know all about kneeling wouldn't you Parkinson. I hear you're the Slytherin house's favorite wand warmer." Susan spat with a nasty smirk.

Pansy screamed in fury and drew her wand, but not before Susan and the rest of her friends had all drawn theirs. Susan, Harry, Padma, Neville, and Luna had each picked a target and were now pointing their wands at Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle respectively.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The unmistakable brogue of Minerva McGonagall called out as she quickly approached the tense standoff. "Put your wands away…now! All of you!" No one moved each group glaring at the other.

"Put your wands away now or you will all be serving detention!" The deputy headmistress spat.

Reluctantly, Harry and his group lowered their wands but did not put them away. Draco and his group finally did the same. The two sides continued to glare at each other with utter loathing in their eyes.

"Now, would you care to tell me what started this whole mess? And I mean right now!" Minerva stated glaring dangerously at the teens.

"We were just quietly heading to breakfast when Lard…Longbottom started throwing insults at us for no reason what so ever." Malfoy stated his voice too sugary and innocent sounding to the experienced educator.

"Hold up your watches mates, the dragon dung level in the room is getting deep!"

"Miss Bones! Your commentaries are not needed and indeed do not help your case any." McGonagall chastised the spirited redhead.

"Sorry professor." Susan mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Now then, Mr. Longbottom would you care to explain your side of this?" McGonagall asked her lion.

"Malfoy was boasting how he would be the Hogwarts champion if he were allowed to enter his name. All I did was chuckle a bit and then Malfoy began to throw insults at me and then one thing lead to another as insults were traded back and forth and then Parkinson began to draw her wand so we drew ours in defense. That's what happened professor." Neville explained.

"You see! You see! Longbottom started it!" Malfoy accused the Longbottom scion.

"What I see Mr. Malfoy is that you all acted inappropriately. Five points will be taken from all of you! The next time I see such behavior it will be a week's worth of detention for all involved. Am I understood?!" McGonagall snapped.

"Yes professor McGonagall." Harry and his group replied.

"This is totally unfair, they started this!" Malfoy protested.

"Mr. Malfoy! One more outburst and you will have detention tonight! Now I believe I asked you if you understood!"

"We understand…_wait till my father hears about this." _Malfoy hissed under his breath. He and the other Slytherins then skulked to the Slytherin table to have their breakfast and get their schedules.

"Well that was entertaining." Padma stated sarcastically. "Our first day back and we've already lost house points."

"Well, it was worth it if you ask me. Malfoy basically threatened the destruction of an Ancient and Noble house. That alone should be enough to call for a blood feud!" Susan protested.

"Malfoy is all puff and no substance; we should just learn to ignore him." Padma added

"I don't know Pad, he may be arrogant and full of himself but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. I'm sure daddy was marching along with those other Death Eaters at the World Cup and as loathe as I am to admit it junior does have a lot of influence in the snake den." Harry added his two knuts.

"Not all Slytherins come from families who were Death Eaters Harry." Luna said.

"I know, but they are a silent group and allow Malfoy and his ilk to spew their pureblood bigotry around unchallenged. They need people within their own house who are willing to stand up and be heard and make Slytherin a noble house again. But until they are willing to do that nothing will change." Harry declared.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and rested his eyes on a small group seated together on the far end of the table. The group included Blaize Zabini, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. They and several other students that Harry did not know very well were made up the more moderate and neutral families. This was the group that if they united themselves could reshape the political atmosphere within the house of the snakes and the only ones who could rein Malfoy and his sycophants' in.

Daphne Greengrass suddenly felt that she was being watched, this was not an uncommon occurrence, and after all she knew she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. However, the gaze she felt was not predatory or lecherous, but inquisitive. She looked up and locked gazes with a pair of warm emerald colored eyes who was staring back at her.

The boy was not embarrassed at being caught staring at her, but held her gaze, his eyes appeared to be measuring the weight of her character. It was a little disconcerting if she was honest with herself and uncharacteristically she worried if she measured up. Furious with herself for feeling vulnerable she was ready to send a frosty glare back at the boy when she was caught off guard by a warm smile and a slight nod.

Confused with the turn of events she gave a slight nod back and then quickly turned back to her breakfast. 'What was that all about?' Daphne mused to herself.

Harry stared at the Greengrass heir and saw in her such strength and confidence and he puzzled why she would let Malfoy run roughshod over the entire house. Harry knew that Daphne was extremely intelligent and was in the top five of their year, she came from a politically powerful but neutral family. All the books that Ambassador Patil and Madam Bones had given him to study on the old families had listed the Greengrass family among the very elite of the old Houses along with his own house.

So if Slytherin house was driven by political power then why was Malfoy which was a lesser house than Greengrass making all the waves? It was curious. Perhaps it was time to formally meet. House Potter and House Greengrass were two of the remaining nine great Houses that still existed. It could be politically advantageous to make an alliance between the two Houses. 'Great!' Harry mused. "Padma's dad has me thinking like a politician now, he would be so proud.'

Harry noticed Daphne look up at him and gave him a questioning look. She was quite pretty Harry thought, 'I'll have to try and speak to her soon. Now I just have to remember the correct protocol to do so. Bloody pureblood traditions.' Harry gave her a slight nod and what he hoped was a genuine smile, she subtly smiled back and gave him an almost unperceivable nod.

"So Luna, did you sleep okay?" Padma asked sincerely. This caught Harry's attention and he returned his attention to his friends.

"It was a little…frightening at first but…" Luna looked at Harry warmly. "Harry got me through it though." Everyone in the group understood what she was referring to. Harry was her go to person when her nightmares were too much for her to handle. Harry always seemed to be able to chase them away. Luna would go to Padma as well but if the nightmares were exceptionally awful she would go to Harry.

Padma on occasion would feel a tad jealous of the close relationship that Luna had with Harry. She could melt so seamlessly into his arms and Harry would just curl her up against his chest like she was just meant to be there. Luna out of all the other girls in their little group was the most physical with Harry, but he never treated any of them better than the other. Padma admitted to herself that if she could come up with a good excuse to curl up in Harry's arms she would be in them in a heartbeat. As close as she and Harry had become she was still terrified of letting him know the depth of her feelings for him. He had become her best friend and did not want to jeopardize their relationship.

Luna in a quiet but firm voice finally told her friends what had been the cause of her nightmares and quirky behavior. She took confidence from Harry who was holding her hand beneath the table and would squeeze her hand periodically to give her silent encouragement. By the end of the story both Susan and Padma had tears in their eyes. Both girls had shot up from their seats and engulfed their blonde friend in crushing hugs.

Neville tried…unsuccessfully to keep his composure but managed to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was reminded of the fate of his own parents; although they had not died they were trapped within their own minds, a fate in many respects, at least to him, was worse than death. Existing yet not living. Neville had revealed this bit of information early on to his friends before they started first year. He did not receive pity from his friends, but understanding and support from them.

Neville gave Luna a warm smile and a look of understanding and support just as his friends had given him. Luna gave a watery smile back and nodded her head in understanding, the unspoken words of solidarity reassuring her that her friend thought nothing less of her.

Breakfast progressed undisturbed after Luna's confessions. Harry once more pulled out his journal to finish up recounting the happenings of his first year at Hogwarts. Padma noticed the small journal and that Harry seemed to have written on many pages, she smiled warmly at the raven haired boy happy that he was using her gift.

His life up to now had been intense and full of heartbreak, misadventures, and near death experiences, there were however many wonderful events as well. The joy Harry felt every time he flew, the excitement of hearing stories about his parents and his father's own misadventures at Hogwarts, spending the summer between second and third year in India with her family and seeing a wide eyed Harry riding on his first elephant.

Padma remembered with a silent chuckle when Harry had slid off the elephant and into a large pile of elephant dung. Padma and her sister Parvati laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes. Harry although slightly embarrassed chuckled along with them. She also remembered Harry chasing after them to give them a big hug still wearing the soiled clothing. The girls squealing in giggling protest as they tried to out run the speedy boy and ultimately failed with Harry catching both of them.

"Watch you writing Harry?" Susan asked leaning over the table to get a better look at the book Harry was writing in.

"Oh this is the journal the Padma gave me for my birthday." Harry told the inquisitive redhead. "She wanted me to write about my life for my posterior." Harry replied.

Padma almost spit out the porridge she had just place in her mouth. "Posterity Harry, posterity not posterior." Padma told him trying to stifle herself from laughing.

"I'd like to read about his posterior." Luna replied sexily waggling her eyebrows.

"Me too!" Susan added with a saucy wink.

"I love you like a brother mate, but reading about your posterior just doesn't do it for me." Neville added his two knuts chuckling.

"Alright, alright it was just a slip of the tounge." Harry replied embarrassed.

Luna was about to make another comment about slippery tongues when Padma cut her off with a glare, which all it accomplished was sending the blonde witch into further giggles.

"I was just finishing up writing about our first year. Sheesh you guys give a guy a break." Harry stated.

"So did you write about our misadventure with the Philosophers Stone?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied.

"Harry dear…" Susan began. "…you didn't and that part with fluffy did you?" Susan asked wide eyed.

"Of course I did my dearest Susan. I wrote in great detail your serenade of fluffy." Harry chuckled. Susan's head hit the table and attempted to cover her head in embarrassment.

"Well it did put fluffy to sleep." Neville added with a barely concealed chuckle.

"You know Susan…" Harry said tapping the girl on her head to get her attention and smirking. "…I always meant to ask where you learned that song. It's not often you find a pureblood who is familiar with Rod Stewart, not to mention a proper pureblood young woman knowing the lyrics to 'If You Think I'm Sexy!'" The rest of the group lost all composure and burst out laughing much to the annoyance of Professor McGonagall who was staring down at them from the professor's table.

"Oh sod off the lot of you!" Susan snapped but everyone noticed her mouth was struggling not to smile.

"You know we love you Suzy." Harry grinned at her and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Without you we never would have had a chance getting past Fluffy."

"That still gives me the shivers just thinking about how really unprepared we all were to attempt that." Padma stated a shudder.

"Not to mention you almost getting killed by that possessed two faced bastard." Susan added.

"I'm just very grateful that none of you were injured. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to any of you." Harry stated with a lump in his throat.

Padma leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and grabbed his hand. "We feel the same about you. I was so terrified when Dumbledore brought you to the hospital wing unconscious. I thought the worst." Padma told him her eyes filling with emotion.

"Well, Harry survived and we survived and stopped the toss pot from getting the stone. That's what matters the most, yeah?" Neville stated to his friends. They all nodded.

Their thoughts were disturbed by the arrival of Professor Flitwick who was handing out their schedules. Padma, Harry, and Luna received theirs from their head of house. Susan and Neville were informed that their respective heads had theirs. As if on cue, McGonagall came over with Neville's and Susan's. Professor Sprout had given Susan's to Minerva since she was heading to where she was seated with her friends.

"Damn, DADA with the Slytherins again!" Harry complained.

"Hey at least you don't have potions with them." Neville replied. "Every year since first year the Slytherins manage to sabotage one of our potions causing explosions, noxious gases, and cauldron meltdowns. And Snape lets them get away with it! Poor Seamus has a permanent nervous eye twitch because of Malfoy." Neville spat in disgust.

"It's kinda creepy actually." Susan added. "He looks like he's winking at you all the time. Addison Flannery who was a fifth year last year in Hufflepuff actually hexed him thinking he was trying to come on to her." Susan told them shaking her head in mirth.

"If you ask me he's getting what he deserves." Luna stated acerbically. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were the Gryffindor bookends to Ronald Weasley. Despite constant warnings from Harry and the rest of the Potter Pack (as they were known), Weasley and his sycophants had continued to harass Luna where they could, and on occasion Padma. And time after time the three Gryffindors found themselves on the receiving end of prank after prank.

Harry of course wanted to give the redheaded bigot a more physical form of retaliation but Padma had convinced him that public humiliation was a far better punishment than the isolation of the medical wing. Harry had to admit that Padma had a Slytherin streak in her that was worthy of praise. No one ever expected the studious and quiet Ravenclaw to be the architect of so many publicly humiliating pranks.

The quintet after finishing their breakfast decided to enjoy the Saturday warm weather and headed out of the castle. They headed for the paddock behind Hagrid's cabin which bordered the Forbidden Forest. It had become the group's favorite spot to hang out. There were enough floras around to keep Neville happy and Hagrid usually had some kind of interesting creature or another penned up that held Luna's and Harry's interest. Susan and Padma found the beauty of the tall oak trees the perfect place to unwind and do some self introspection and studying as they sat underneath the ancient sentinels.

Padma had transfigured a large blanket for the group to lie on. With all their heads toward the middle of the blanket and lying on their backs they stared up through the large branches each lost in their own thoughts. The leaves had begun their fall transformations and the tree canopy seemed to be alive with reds, oranges, greens, and browns.

Padma broke the silence and earned a round of laughter and groans as she asked. "So, what are we gonna do to keep Harry out of trouble this year?!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Chapter two is done. What do you think? Will there be a love triangle or perhaps a quartet? Will Harry realize what he feels for his female friends sooner or later and what will he feel? Nothing is set in stone yet. **_

_**The competing schools will arrive next chapter, and our favorite bushy haired bookworm will make an appearance. I will not use the same tasks as in cannon, I have a few ideas but I'd love to get some suggestions from all of you. I will give credit to those whose ideas I use. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave me a comment or a review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**_

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews so far! You guys are fantastic. I appreciate all the recommendations for the Tri-Wizard challenges. I want to apologize for getting this out so late. Its Football (American) season and I have two boys who play and I try to be at every practice and every game so it has cut into my free writing time. I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter of The Bookworm from Beauxbatons!**_

Chapter Three: Cinnamon Brown Eyes

Harry woke early Monday morning and was immediately aware of the lack of a presence in his bed. Harry found that he was missing the warmth of having his blonde haired friend snuggled up next to him in the early morning hours. In years past Luna could be found in his bed for the first week or so of the new school year.

Harry chuckled to himself as he realized the selfishness of his thoughts, but he knew that it wasn't the warmth that Luna provided that motivated him to allow her in his bed. It was his compassion and concern for the mental health of his dear friend that motivated his actions. He did not deny that Luna was a very attractive girl and he would not deny that he occasionally had the less than pure thought about her when her head lay across his bare chest.

But he was too much a gentleman and cared about her too much to ever take advantage of her. It was just not in his nature to do so, and Luna, as flirty as she was, was always very circumspect about where her hands strayed when she cuddled with him.

Harry smiled again as he thought about his little moon. It was still relatively early in the morning and most of the students wouldn't rouse for at least another hour to dress for the day and head to breakfast and then to classes. Being an early riser due to his upbringing or lack thereof at the Dursley's he was always up by no later than six in the morning, but usually awake by five-thirty. So, he propped himself up placing his fluffy down pillow behind his back, and took out his journal. He had finished detailing the events of his first year with all the ups and downs and in-betweens that he could remember, so it was on to his second year.

'_Summer 1992:_

_ What can I say here but that my second year in the Wizarding world was a bloody mess! First I was sent back to Durzkaban despite pleading with the Headmaster to let me stay somewhere else. Despite my friends (especially Padma's) pleas to allow me to come home with them, the Headmaster was adamant about me going back to my relatives. Why?_

_ Padma however would not be deterred and contacted her father. Thank Merlin! Love that girl! Ambassador Patil (ever the diplomat) managed to convince Dumbledore to allow me to stay with them. However as a concession to Dumbledore I was told that I at least needed to spend two weeks at the Dursleys, something about recharging the wards._

_I would later learn that the wards he had placed on the Dursley's home were Blood Wards (technically dark magic according to the Ministry) and that through my mother's sacrifice the wards would give me and the Dursleys some sort of protection against those who wished me harm. (Yeah right!)_

_I wrote to my friends on the first day at 'Hotel Hell' but a week had gone by and I had not received so much as a post card from my friends. So my insecurities kicked in and I began to worry that they had forgotten about me or no longer wanted to be friends. I know, I know, "Pity Town" population of one. But the following Saturday I unexpectedly received a phone call from Padma (didn't know she could use a phone!) who was angry at me for not writing back to her. _

_The Patil's, I learned were well versed in and used muggle means of communication almost on a daily basis. It took the Indian Ambassador all of about fifteen minutes to have the Dursley's phone number and about two seconds later Padma was dialing. To her surprise and subsequent apology I explained to her that I had sent her two letters but received nothing from her. _

_Well we chatted for a bit and wondered what could have happened to each other's letters and letters from Susan and Neville as well. My questions would be answered two days later when a mentally unstable house elf named Dobby showed up and tried to convince me to not return to Hogwarts. Like that would ever happen! The little blighter nearly got me expelled. "Floating Pudding!" I would have laughed at that in any other situation. That next Friday a diplomatic limousine picked me up and it was off to the Patil's! Whoo hoo!_

_Dobby was the House Elf to none other than the Malfoy family. I later learned that Lucius Malfoy had plotted to cause mayhem at Hogwarts through the use of a dark enchanted diary that held a living memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle, yes the Dark Wanker himself! More on that later._

_I spent the rest of the summer with Padma, Parvati and Susan and on occasion the ever rumor mongering Lavender Brown and my best male mate Neville. I continued my private studies in Wizarding Law and Politics from Susan's aunt, Neville and I learned Estate Management from Lady Longbottom as well as Pureblood Etiquette including how not to embarrass ourselves at Balls and other events where dancing would happen._

_So lessons in dancing became part of the summer curriculum. Dancing with Padma was so easy we just seemed to flow well together it felt so natural. Dancing with Parvati however was a bloody nightmare, can the girl ever stop giggling!? Susan always tried to lead when we danced; she had issues giving up control but eventually dancing with Susan became a lot less like wrestling for dominance and more like a partnership in movement. _

_Along with the dance lesson came the lessons in formal and informal socializing in all its puffery. From Ministry functions to Coming Out parties, birthdays to weddings. It's just mentally exhausting! My first test to see how much I retained of my inculcation came toward the end of the summer. I was somehow conned into escorting Padma to the Ambassador's Ball. Who knew I could be so easily persuaded by a smile and a pair of hopeful eyes! I'm such a sap at times._

_I'm loath to admit it but I did enjoy myself and Padma looked really pretty in her traditional Sari and seemed to enjoy herself immensely. But there were the occasional awkward situations. Being The Boy Who Lived is a title I absolutely hate, and Cornelius Fudge the current Minister of Magic in Britain parading me around to meet all the foreign dignitaries really put me off. He acted as if we were the closest of friends when introducing me to the other diplomats. What a duffer!'_

*Knock* Knock* "Harry are you awake?"

"Hey Pad, yeah I'm up just doing a little writing in my journal." Harry told his best friend who had stuck her head out from behind the door.

"Are you decent?"

"Well, I know it's my own opinion but yeah I think I'm a pretty decent guy. Why do you ask?" Harry playfully smirked.

"Ha, ha, funny guy, you know what I mean." Padma huffed in exasperation. Harry chuckled to himself as he threw on a shirt and pulled on some slacks.

"You can come in now Pad, all the naughty parts are covered." Harry laughed. Padma entered rolling her eyes at her best friend, marveling not for the first time how Harry's confidence and self-esteem had really bettered since his first year.

Padma hopped up on the end of Harry's bed and looked around. "No Luna last night?" Padma asked noticing that the blonde was not there which made her feel almost relieved that the pretty blonde had slept in her own bed.

"Nope, I think she may have had a breakthrough since talking about her mother on Saturday. Hopefully she'll no longer have those awful nightmares."

"I hope so, but these kinds of problems aren't solved overnight you know. We'll just have to wait and see." Padma stated, hoping maybe a bit selfishly, that Luna would not need to seek Harry's comforting arms any more.

Padma would never describe herself as a jealous person, well maybe just a bit. After all her father had multiple wives and they all seemed to get along with each other. Her mother was the first wife and thus she was the head wife. She was over the entire household, made sure everyone was provided for. Within the home Adira Patil was the law, but outside the home Padma's father was the unquestioned authority.

So she didn't feel threatened, not really, by all the attention that Luna and Susan gave Harry, she just wished that she could convince herself to be a little more forward with Harry too. Assert herself more in attracting the boy's attention. The other two had no problems whatsoever with pressing themselves against Harry whenever they got the chance and sitting on his lap or embracing him a little longer than necessary.

But she was raised to be a lady, not that she believed that Susan and Luna were not, it was just something her mother had instilled within her since she was little. She comforted herself though with the knowledge that out of all his other friends including Neville, it was she who Harry confided in the most. It was her that he sought out when he needed to talk or just to be comforted. It was this reason above all others that made her feel sure that one day the green eyed boy of her dreams would one day see her as something more than just a friend.

"Earth to Padma, Earth to Padma, come in Padma." Padma started as Harry's voice brought her out of her ruminations. His face was so close to hers that she was barely able to restrain herself from leaning forward and taking his lips with her own.

"Sorry…guess I spaced out for a moment." Padma blushed in embarrassment.

"No worries, should we head down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll just shoot up to Luna's room and see if she's ready to go. I'll meet you back in the commons in about five."

"In five then." Harry stated.

oooOOOooo

The first day of classes each year brought a myriad of emotions from the students of Hogwarts. For the students in fifth and seventh years it was resignation that yes a new year had started and yes it would be hell on earth as they prepared themselves for their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S that they would take respectively at the end of the year.

For the first year students it was a mix of excitement and fear as they for the first times in many of their lives had left home to begin their formal magical education. From Muggleborns to Purebloods, every first year was in awe of just how magical the school was as ghost floated through the hallways, staircases moved on their own and the hundreds of magical portraits that existed around the castle would try and pull you in to conversations as you hurried to class. Hogwarts was truly a wonder.

For Harry and his friends, they just hoped it would be a year without something or someone plotting to harm them or the school. In their three years at Hogwarts the Potter Pack had dealt with Trolls, a possessed professor, a three headed Cerberus, a thousand year old Basilisk, Dementors, and the list went on. A perfectly boring year would be okay with them.

The Ravenclaws had lucked out again with their core classes and were not paired with the Slytherins in Potions, Charms, or Herbology, but were stuck with them in Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts. The elective classes, such as Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures were a mix of the lot.

So this first Monday morning of the school year brought with it an air of excitement as the whole school was abuzz with the imminent arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They or better stated their school contingents would spend the entire year at the prestigious English school in an effort to promote international cooperation. The castle in almost everyone's opinion looked better than it ever had. The suits of armor strutted around the school showing off their brilliant shine, the many portraits were more vibrant as centuries of grime build up was cleaned away.

The mood was jovial and excited and everyone seemed in high spirits, well, except for a certain caretaker who took to carrying a Beaters bat and threatening any student who dare to make a mess anywhere. It had been too much for the Weasley twins not to at least try to get away with a few "innocent" pranks. They had charmed the antagonistic caretaker's mop pail to change the water to paint and change colors every time he dipped the mop. The flagstone floor outside the Great Hall was turning into a cornucopia of colors until Filch realized what was happening. Students' five floors up heard the primal scream that echoed from the main floor. Many first years would have nightmares in the days to come.

By the time evening arrived the excitement was almost palpable. The two foreign schools were due to arrive at any moment. The students of Hogwarts were all looking their best as they sat at their respective House tables whispering to their friends and classmates. A loud bang echoed through the hall as Filch burst through the large doors running and wheezing coming to a chest heaving stop in front of the head table.

After a hurried whisper to Dumbledore the geriatric caretaker turned and sprinted back through the doors many students wonder and many other hoped that the cantankerous old man would drop dead from over exertion as he left the Great Hall, but they would all be disappointed that he would indeed survive.

Albus Dumbledore rose in majestic manner from his throne like chair and cleared his throats. "Our anticipated guests have arrived and if I'm not mistaken…yes…yes, our first arrivals the fine young wizards and witches from the Durmstrang Academy!"

In militaristic high stepping fashion twelve young wizards entered followed by twelve young witches. They were all similarly dressed in deep red heavy robes with fur lined collars the only difference being that the fur collars of the wizards were black in color while those of the witches were white. They executed perfect close quarter drills as they spun their staffs in combative strikes, blocks, and parries. As each staff impacted the floor a shower of gold and green sparks shot up from the contact.

At the end of their performance they stood at perfect attention as their headmaster Igor Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore with stiff but polite airs. Once the pleasantries had been exchanged between the two men the Durmstrang entourage took seats at the Slytherin table.

Most of the Hogwarts girls seemed to be staring appreciatively at the rugged young wizards as they removed their cloaks exposing a group of young wizards in peak physical condition and rugged if not austere looks. Even Susan, Luna, and Padma, gazed interestedly at the Durmstrang wizards. This annoyed Harry for some reason. Whispers of 'Krum' were heard throughout the hall. Harry turned and sure enough the Bulgarian seeker was sitting down at the Slytherin table right next to Draco Malfoy of all people, the blonde ponce seemed to be taking in the ambient glory of the international Quidditch star.

Moving along Harry glanced at the witches of Durmstrang, and was jolted somewhat as most of the visiting witches from the eastern European school were as sever looking as the wizards with a few exceptions. They were large and imposing with frosty calculating eyes that were set in a sneer as they took in their surroundings.

Harry looked over at Neville who had a similar look on his face as most of the Hogwart's male population, a look of 'Merlin's bollocks! Are they witches or wizards in disguise?' Moments later Dumbledore had stood once more drawing all eyes to him.

"And now we are pleased to welcome the sons and daughters of Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore intoned in regal manner.

All heads turned toward the doors and were witnessed to what could only be described as beauty on parade. Twenty-four students seemed to float in as twelve young men dressed in white linen trousers and long sleeved white silk button up shirts with powder blue ties with matching robes. Harry thought they were a bit effeminate looking, but undeniably looked quite stylish.

The twelve witches were dressed in form fitting light blue silk dresses that accentuated every curve and gave an amazing view of bare legs from just above the knee and downwards. A low heart shaped neckline of the dresses gave every male in the room and a few females a view of soft femininity that would fuel quite a few erotic dreams.

The English witches were scandalized at such gratuitous views of bare skin. Many boyfriends in the hall received various dangerous looks from their girlfriends as well as a few elbows for good measure. Once the initial shock wore off a few catcalls and whistle began to be heard from some of the more crass students of Hogwarts, much to the utter embarrassment of a few of the professors, including Minerva McGonagall who was absolutely furious.

Unsurprisingly to most of the witches of Hogwarts and to the complete embarrassment of their house, Ronald Weasley decided to demonstrate exactly why he was known as the git of Gryffindor.

"Bloody hell! Do you see that French tart with the long silver hair? I bet she's Veela I hear they're easy to bed, I'd like a go at that!" Ron Weasley whispered none too softly to Seamus Finnegan who was now trying to distance himself from the redhead as eyes of all those who had overheard him turned their looks of fury at the fourth year who was oblivious to the death stares he was receiving from every girl within hearing distance.

"What a bloody arse!" Susan hissed receiving approving nods from the Hufflepuff table

All mutterings stopped again as all eyes took in the sight of the tallest woman any had ever seen. She had to be nearly ten feet tall if she was an inch. With just a few strides of her long legs she made it from the back of the Great Hall to the front where Dumbledore kissed her hand that was large enough to grasp his entire head in her palm.

"Bienvenue madame à Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said welcoming the French Headmistress.

"Mercì Dum-bley-dore." The woman in a thick French accent replied.

"Please allow your students to sit where they wish and if you would join me at the Head table." Dumbledore invited the large woman who gave him a polite nod. Just then another girl dressed in Beauxbaton robes dashed in carry a rather large school bag. She seemed much younger than the other Beauxbatons students perhaps maybe thirteen or fourteen, she was of average height with a thin body and long bushy brown hair, compared to her fellow schoolmates she was somewhat plain looking at first glance.

Suddenly a loud ripping sound was heard and several loud thumps as no less than six or seven books spilled from the torn bag. The girl in her haste tripped over the fallen tomes and was now sprawled out in a very unladylike fashion on the flagstone floor.

Several of the Beauxbatons students laughed mirthlessly at the girl's misfortune. Madame Maxine simply rolled her eyes in exasperation at the young witch. "Maladroit! Clumsy girl! 'urry and get up!"

"I guess there has to be an ugly bird in every school!" Ron Weasley laughed. "Get a look at that rat's nest of hair!" He guffawed.

An angry Harry Potter stood quickly from the Ravenclaw table and made his way over to the fallen girl and glared menacingly at the Weasley prat. Neville, taking the cue from his best mate also stood and approached the embarrassed girl on the floor. Her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were filled with unshed tears trying hard to keep her dignity and composure.

Harry was first to her side with Neville just a second behind. "Here, let me give you a hand." Harry said politely.

"I can get up myself!" The girl stated hotly in perfect English.

"I was just trying to help." Harry retorted, offended by the ungrateful tone.

"Well I don't need your help. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." She replied with a tight voice. She pushed herself to her knees and started to grab her books, without looking at the boy who had spoken to her.

Harry was about to reply back in an acidic tone before he realized that the girl had a London accent. "Hey your English!" Harry stated matter of factly.

"Oh well spotted Sherlock!" Was her reply.

"You know a little civility wouldn't kill you." Harry stated.

The girl was looking around for two missing books before another boy held them out for her. She looked up to see a boy of her age with light brown hair and warm hazel eyes holding the books out to her.

"Here you are." Neville halfed grinned at the girl.

"T-thank you." The girl returned the half grin.

"Oh I see…so he can help and get a thank you, but I can't." Harry smirked.

The girl realized that she had been a little brash and decided to apologize. "Sorry…" She began. "…I should not have responded in such a poor manner."

Harry smiled. "Don't mention it. We better get back to our tables though." Harry stood and helped the girl to her feet. Neville gave the girl a smile and returned to the Gryffindor table and Harry escorted the bushy haired witch to the Ravenclaw table where the rest of her schoolmates had sat.

Neville sat back down just to overhear Ronald Weasley make an off color joke about the "bushy haired cow." Neville whispered a stinging charm, pointing his wand under the table and right at Weasley's crotch which caused the redhead to shriek and smack his head hard on the table as he tried to curl up in the fetal position from the pain.

The ensuing laughter was quickly quelled as Dumbledore called for order. McGonagall sent a serious disapproving look at her lions. The house of the brave was now trembling with morbid anticipation at the royal chewing out that their house was surely going to receive tonight.

Albus cleared his throat and with a wave of his hands the tables were suddenly heavy laden with a mix of English, French, and other European dishes. "Let the feast begin!" He stated in overly dramatic fashion.

Suddenly the hall was filled with clanking plates, bowls, glasses, and flatware. Harry was filling his plate with a healthy slice of prime rib when the bushy haired girl who was sitting across from him next to Luna looked up at him.

"I-I want to apologize again for treating you so horribly, I know you were just trying to help." She said sincerely.

"Really it's not a problem. By the way I'm Harry, and this lovely girl next to me is my best friend Padma and the lovely blonde next to you is our friend Luna."

"Pleased to meet you." The girl stated looking at the three Hogwarts students. "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." Padma told the girl.

"Likewise." Luna stated looking at Hermione with a concentrating look on her face making the Beauxbaton student feel a little uncomfortable.

"Luna! Stop staring." Padma told her blonde friend. "Sorry about that Hermione."

"It's uh…alright." Hermione replied noticing that Luna was still looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you use Glamour's Hermione?" Luna said out of the blue catching everyone off guard.

"What?! No why?" Hermione asked wondering if it was such a good idea sitting next to the strange girl.

"Hmm? Are you sure, because the wiffle-knox seem to be flying around you." Luna stated in a serious voice. Padma and Harry looked at each other, each thinking that they had thought that Luna had finally stopped seeing these imaginary creatures. Apparently they were wrong.

"Uhm…what exactly are waffle knocks?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Wiffle-knox." Luna corrected. "They are invisible creatures that look like tiny seahorses with wings." Luna stated.

Padma palmed her face and Harry's eyebrows rose to his hair line. This was a new creature that the friends had never heard Luna mention before.

"If-if they are invisible how do you know what they look like?" Hermione asked.

"Oh they are visible to those who have the gift to see such things."

"I see." Hermione stated slowly looking to Harry and Padma for some sort of explanation but all she received were shrugs in reply. "And what do these waffle…um wiffle-knox do?"

"Well, they are usually attracted to hidden things, things hidden by certain kinds of magic." Luna replied.

"Well, I can assure you that I do not have anything magically hidden on me."

"Okay, if you say so." Luna shrugged and returned to her dinner. Harry gave Hermione an apologetic smile.

"That's a beautiful bracelet you have Hermione." Padma complemented seeing the silver bracelet with four charms dangling from it.

"Thanks." Hermione said happily. "I've had it since I was a baby. It used to have five charms on it; you can see a part of a broken clasp just here." Hermione pointed out the spot. "It was the image of a rat, I never liked that charm for some reason it always made me sad. I tried to take it off many times but I was never able to get it off."

"So how did you finally get it off?" Padma asked.

"Funny enough, one day I was so angry at the thing it just sort of exploded." I think it was my first real instance of accidental magic." Hermione told dark haired girl.

"Wow, how old were you?" Padma asked.

"It was soon after I came to live with the Grangers, so I was about four or five." Hermione replied thinking back on the memory.

"What are the other charms on it?" Luna asked.

Hermione happily brought her left wrist up and showed Luna and Padma the other charms while Harry was still enjoying his evening meal. Girls jewelry was not a topic he was interested in.

"This one here is a dog." Hermione held the charm and then moved to another. This one is a wolf I think, you notice it looks as if it's howling. Then these two are my favorite." Hermione stated grabbing the other charms. "You see, this one is a stag and this one a doe. I like to think of them as husband and wife." Hermione giggled.

Harry had frozen in mid feeding, the spoon full of potatoes half way to his mouth. Did he hear right? He asked himself. '_A rat, a wolf, a dog, a doe, and a stag?_' His eyes snapped up and looked at the Beauxbatons girl in front of him. She was still in conversation with Luna and Padma to notice his staring. He didn't know what he was hoping to see or learn from looking at the young girl.

She had unruly bushy brown hair, his dad had unruly black hair like him and his mother had a wavy vibrant red. Her facial features were a little different than his or his parents as far as he could tell. It was then that Harry looked at her eyes; she had warm cinnamon brown eyes…cinnamon brown eyes! Her eyes looked exactly like his fathers.

'_What am I thinking_?!' Harry asked himself. '_I don't have any siblings. I was an only child! It has to be some sort of coincidence! But the charms…the charms…they are the animagus forms of his parents, his godfather and his honorary uncle. And she mentioned the rat…Pettigrew! _

"Was it a gift from your parents?" Padma asked and then surreptitiously elbowed Harry who she had noticed staring intensely at the young girl. Harry reluctantly returned to his meal his brain racing from thought to thought.

Hermione shrugged her countenance falling briefly. "I don't know, I never knew my birth parents."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something uncomfortable." Padma apologized.

"No, it's okay. I've always known that I was adopted; my parents were always open about it. I was adopted from a muggle orphanage in London when I was about two years old and have been with my parents ever since."

"Were your parents' muggles?" Padma asked.

"My adopted parents are muggles, my birth parents…I don't know. All that my adopted parents discovered is that I just appeared at the orphanage one day. No one from the staff remembered anyone bringing me there. And all I had with me was this bracelet and a note saying that my name was Hermione and that my parents had died and there was no one to take care of me."

"That's awful!" Luna said sadly.

"I don't remember much about the orphanage and my parents are great though. They are very loving and supportive, even after they found out I was a witch. It explained a lot of the odd things that use to happen around me." Hermione said with an affectionate smile.

"So how did you wind up going to a French school?" Harry asked, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Well my mother is actually French, and when I was nine my mother got word that her father had taken ill, so we went to France to see him. My grandfather was a successful dentist in France which had inspired my mother to go into dentistry. My parents actually met at a dental conference in Paris and immediately fell for each other. They eventually married and my mother moved to London.

Anyway, with my grandfather dying he offered my parents to take over his practice, with a large established clientele my parents agreed. So my parents sold their practice in London and moved the family to France to take over my grandfathers business. So I got my letter from Beauxbatons two years later and now I'm here and that's my story." Hermione finished.

"Your obviously not seventeen, so why are you here with your school?" Luna asked bluntly but without malice.

Hermione's face tightened a bit into a brief scowl. "Well, I guess you can call me the Beauxbatons concierge." Hermione grimaced.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to wait hand and foot on whoever the Beauxbatons champion is." She said hotly.

"Why?" Padma asked.

"Well, I'm known for my…well let's just say my research ability. So I was brought along to help our champion in their studies and research so they can be better prepared for the tasks." Hermione shook her head resignedly.

Harry was again staring intently at Hermione as she spoke but this time she noticed him. "Is there something on my face?" She asked Harry who blushed a bit at being caught.

"Ahhh, no sorry I was just lost in thought about something." Harry said pushing his hand through his hair nervously unintentionally revealing the scar on his head."

"Holy cricket!" Hermione gasped. "I know who you are!" Hermione said a little loudly. Both Luna and Padma grabbed her hand and gave her a menacing glare. Hermione immediately recoiled from the intense stares.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumptions." Padma started. "He is Harry Potter."

"But he does not like the attention or the finger pointing." Luna whispered next to Hermione.

"I'm just Harry, Hermione. There really is nothing that special about me, except for having some very protective friends." Harry smiled with a chuckle looking at his two best friends.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled. "It just took me by surprise as all. I had heard of course that you were here but didn't realize that it was you."

"No worries." Harry said. "I'm just a regular bloke, like anybody else."

"But you're the boy who lived." Hermione stated.

"Yeah I lived, but that's all Hermione, It wasn't me who beat Voldemort." Hermione cringed at the name which caused harry to roll his eyes. "It was something my parents did that protected me from Voldemort. Not anything that I had done."

Hermione wanted to disagree but wisely chose not to continue down that line. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you none the less."

A tapping of a crystal goblet echoed through the hall as students turned toward the head table where the tapping had originated.

"Now that we are fed and watered. I'd like to introduce some of our other visitors. From the Office of International Cooperation; Director Bartemius Crouch and from the office of Magical games; Director Ludow Bagman.

"Director Crouch." Dumbledore waved to the man to approach the podium.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, for allowing us to visit with you this evening and I wish to on behalf of the British Ministry of Magic officially welcome the magical institutions of the Durmstrang Institute and the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic." Crouch stated as the Hogwarts professors and students applauded for their guest.

"Yes, yes welcome, welcome to our friends from abroad." Crouch began. He was tall gaunt looking man with a rather large handlebar mustache that twitched often. "This year will be unique for you all as you spend the next ten months getting to know each other and hopefully make lasting friendships. It is hoped that as you learn side by side with each other that you may come to see how much you share in common and in turn make stronger ties to magical from around the Wizarding world.

Now to what has brought us all here. On October thirtieth the Goblet of Fire will light and all those students who wish to enter, those of appropriate age of course, must submit their names before midnight that night.

Then at midnight of October thirty-first the goblet will choose the most worthy candidate from each school to represent their school as its champion. There will be four challenges that will test your courage, cunning, ability, and…cooperation." Crouch stated with an enigmatic smirk. Many eyebrows rose at that last word as Crouch returned to his seat.

"The hour has become late and I dare say our guests are tired from their journey. Classes begin bright an early in the morning so I bid all a bonne nuit!" Dumbledore stated with a dismissive flourish of his hand.

As students began to stand and head for their respective commons room, Padma asked Hermione about classes for the Beauxbatons students.

"Well, we have to attend the core courses and then we can choose to attend which ever class we wish to from the Hogwarts curriculum. Other classes that are not taught at your school are taught in classes within the carriage." Hermione told the Indian beauty.

"What year are you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm a fourth year." She told him.

"Wonderful!" Padma stated. "Would you like to join us in our classes?"

"I'd like that." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Out of curiosity…" Harry began. "When is your birthday? I mean you were orphaned as a baby and I was wondering how you…umm, well how do you know how old you are?" Harry turned red after hearing how insensitive his question had been.

Seeing his discomfort, Hermione just gave him an 'it's okay' look. "Well, there is a spell that was used when I got my visit from the Beauxbatons representative. It gave the day and year of my birth." She told him.

"So when did it give your birthday?" Luna asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's July 31, 1980." Hermione told them. "I need to run; my classmates are heading out to the carriage. I'll meet you tomorrow then." Hermione then dashed off to catch up to her schoolmates.

The three friends that remained all had various responses to the revelation. "Wow Harry! She has the same birthday as you do!" Padma stated surprised but seemingly unconcerned.

Harry was just stunned as his previous thoughts about the girl came back to the fore of his thoughts…cinnamon brown eyes. Luna seemed to have an unsurprised look as she looked speculatively at the retreating back of Hermione Granger.

Luna was sure that there was something off…something hidden about the girl and could feel the unusual magic coming from the bracelet she wore. She would keep this to herself though until she had more to go on. But if her suspicions were right it seemed that this would be another interesting year for Harry and company.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Leave me a review or a comment. Still accepting any thoughts about the challenges for the tournament as well!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It's been crazy over the last few months with work and other life things taking up a lot of my time but I still have the goal of getting out a new chapter every couple of weeks! I hope you stick with me I think it will be a great story. I've gotten the first task all planned out, still trying to come up with the other three. I want to stay away from the cannon tasks. If you have any ideas out there let me know, there have already been a few great suggestions! Thanks again! And here is the next chapter of The Bookworm from Beauxbatons. **_

Chapter Four:

Fourth year Harry Potter did not have a very restful night, in truth he only had slept a few hours before the dorm room cuckoo clock began its annoying tweeting to wake him and his roommate for the day. The blasted little bird chattered incessantly about how the early-bird gets the worm, and how a nice cold shower gets the warm blood a pumping. Bloody bird!

Harry grumbled his way to the showers threatening to one day blast that stupid bird and its clock right off the wall. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed under the flowing hot water as it cascaded massagingly down the back of his neck. As the warm water had the desired effect of relaxing him, his mind wandered back to the person that had kept him awake for most of the night. Hermione Granger.

One could discount as just a coincidence that they shared the same birthday, but she was also an orphan, like he was, and then there were her eyes…his father's eyes. He had spent an hour just on staring at the photo of his parents in particular his father. His father's eyes were identical to Hermione's, the color the shape everything about them were perfectly matched.

If the birthday and the eyes weren't enough, there was the charm bracelet that she wore. A charm with a Grim, a wolf, a rat, a doe, and a stag! How was it possible that a charm bracelet would have the animagus forms of his parents and the other marauders! No, this was beyond coincidence there was something definitely at play here.

Never in his life had anyone mentioned that there was another Potter child let alone a twin. It wasn't possible…was it? Could she be his sister…his twin? But someone would have had to of known. Dumbledore surely would have known, after all he was the one who placed me with the Dursley's. And what about Sirius, he is my godfather and has never mentioned anything about a sister. Harry decided he would need to ask Sirius about this as soon as possible. Until he got more information he would just have to get to know the mysterious Hermione Granger better. Perhaps there was another possibility all together; maybe it truly was just a coincidence. 'Not likely, this is my life we're talking about.' Harry snorted to himself.

Forty-five minutes later Harry was showered, dressed, and ready for breakfast. Padma and Luna were already waiting for him when he entered the common room. He received a good morning kiss on the cheek from both girls and the trio then headed down to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys!" A chipper Susan Bones called out to her friends as they came to the doors of the Great Hall. "Ready for a fun filled day of classes, gossip, and of course the always popular Slytherin bating?" The redhead chuckled at her own joke.

"How can you be so perky this early in the morning?" Harry groused.

"Its just great genetics!" Susan replied cupping her breasts, looking at them fondly and giving them a light squeeze. Harry palmed his face as his cheeks pinked a little.

"That's not what he meant Suzy and you know it!" Padma scolded the grinning Hufflepuff, who licked her right index finger and drew a line in the air.

"Score one more for House Bones!" Susan giggled with her running tally on how many times she had gotten Harry to blush over the last three years. Luna was in full blown giggles has she high fived Susan.

"You two are simply incorrigible." Padma huffed but the other two girls saw the grin that Padma was trying to hide.

"All right, now that I have had my morning blush can we go and eat breakfast." Harry moaned good naturedly.

"Of course!" Susan smiled interlocking her arm with Harry's, and then led him in to the Great Hall followed by the others. The four friends found "their" seats at the end of the Ravenclaw table, the end nearest the head table.

"So what do you guys have this morning?" Susan asked as she pulled her schedule out of her book bag.

Padma pulled her schedule out and looked at the Monday morning list. "Looks like we have double potions with you, and the other Hufflepuffs first thing. Then Charms with the Slytherins, lunch, then Harry and I have Arithmancy, that's a mixed class. Then a free period, followed by dinner then astronomy in the evening." Padma read from her schedule.

"Well bollocks, I only have two classes with you guys today!" Susan pouted.

"Um, good morning." The group turned around to see Hermione behind them looking uncertain about intruding on the four friends.

"Good morning Hermione!" Luna cheerfully greeted the Beauxbaton student. "Have a seat we were just discussing our schedules this morning."

"Thanks." Hermione replied taking the offered seat between Luna and Susan. Harry and Padma were on the other side of the table directly across from the others.

"Hi, I'm Susan Bones, Hufflepuff and redhead extraordinaire and innuendo tormentor of Harry James Potter." Susan introduced herself with a grin as she grabbed her chest again and winked at Harry who blushed again. Susan then drew another imaginary line in the air as she giggled triumphantly.

"You'll have to forgive Susan." Padma began as she glared at her redheaded friend. "She has this insatiable need to embarrass all of us with her…unique brand of humor."

Susan grinned. "Unique brand of humor…hmm…I like it." She said after a half second of seeming to ponder over the statement. Hermione smiled at the back and forth teasing between the friends.

"So have you settled on what classes you're going to go to?" Padma asked.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to go to at least the core classes with you." Hermione stated.

"That would be brilliant." Padma replied.

"Yeah, we would love you to tag along with us." Harry stated with a warm smile, having finally spoken to the girl. "What classes are you taking?"

"Well all the core classes the two schools have in common. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Herbology. I also take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Harry and I take those as well and Susan takes Ancient Runes with us to." Padma informed her happily.

"What about you Luna? Do you have any of the same classes with the others?" Hermione asked.

"Alas no, fate in its abysmal since of timing judged that I should be born a week after the deadline to be in your year. I suspect foul play of course, seeing as my due date was two weeks prior. I'm sure the uterine gilpies had a hand in it somehow." Luna said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Oh…" Was all Hermione could think to say after Luna's odd reply. Harry hid a snort of laughter after seeing Luna give him a quick wink and slight grin.

"Well we have double potions first thing. Do you need to go and get your books Hermione." Harry asked.

"Oh no, I came prepared with my all my school books in my bag." Hermione replied.

"That's not the same bag as yesterday." Harry noticed.

"No, that was a different bag. This is the one I keep my school books in." Hermione lay a multicolored shoulder bag on the table to show Harry and his friends.

"Ooh that's pretty, I love the shiny colors." Luna remarked.

"You have all your books in there?" Susan asked skeptically. "It appears too small for that many books and you didn't strain at all to lift it."

"That's because I have placed a feather-light charm on it and a bottomless charm as well. I can fit quite a few books in it before the weight weakens the charm. I'm very good at charms." Hermione stated proudly.

"That's really impressive magic Hermione." Padma stated. "Could you show me how to do that? It would be so convenient not to have to go back and forth from to the dorms and classrooms."

"Sure!" Hermione offered.

"Hey guys." Another voice called out to them.

"Hey Neville, how are this morning mate?" Harry asked.

"Good." Neville replied taking a seat next to Harry and then grabbing a plate and filling it up with the breakfast fare.

"Oh hello." Neville greeted Hermione who he just realized was sitting with his friends.

"Hi." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Neville Longbottom, meet Hermione Granger." Harry introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Neville smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well. I want to thank you for yesterday. I know I came off a little…taciturn but I am grateful that you and Harry were willing to help me." Hermione told the boy sincerely.

"It was my pleasure." Neville replied softly with a slight blush staring at the warm cinnamon eyes in front of him. Susan and Padma caught the slightly blushing Longbottom heir and gave each other a 'well what do you know' look. Neville had never shown any real interest in any of the other girls in their year and wondered if any girl would ever catch Neville's eye. Apparently it took a girl from another school to turn the boy's head.

Susan was already getting into matchmaker mode and was sure she could get Luna to help and maybe even convince Padma as well if she could loosen her up a bit. For some odd reason Padma did not like to interfere with other people's love life. Susan however felt it was the duty of every girl to find that special someone for their friends whether they wanted help or not.

The Great Hall was now filled with the students from all three schools, the clanking of silverware on plates, the chattering of friends, the scraping of benches, and the nervousness and excitement of the students created an electric atmosphere that was felt by all.

Much to the relief of Harry and his friends, Malfoy and his lot did not make their usual appearance at the Ravenclaw table to try and provoke some sort of juvenile pissing contest. They seemed to be content so far with schmoozing with the Durmstrang students in particular Victor Krum. No doubt the Malfoy scion was boasting about his own Quidditch ability an ability that was more tripe than talent.

The time had come for the first class of the day and Harry and the other fourth year Ravens and Puffs made their way down to the dungeons with Hermione in tow being the only fourth year Beauxbaton's student that had come to Hogwarts.

Unbeknownst to the small group a certain headmaster was watching the group closely as they left the Great Hall in particular a certain bushy haired girl from the French school. A furrowed brow and pursed lips indicated that the man was troubled about something.

Dumbledore went straight to his office; he needed to find the file that had the name of the orphanage that he had left the only surviving Potter female. If his suspicions were correct and he hoped that they were not, he would have some serious explaining to do if her true identity was somehow revealed.

It should not be possible though; he had bound her magic and had placed powerful charms on the bracelet that had been a gift from her parents on her first birthday. What magic that he had left unbound was just enough to continue to power the charms on the bracelet and nothing more. He had gone to too much trouble to erase her existence from the Wizarding world to have it all come to light now. His intentions had been good, but to those who had an interest in the young girl's life would not see it as such. He was very aware that should the girl's godmother come to know who she is and her relationship to her; there would definitely be hell to pay. A cold shudder streaked its way down the old headmaster's back at the thought.

Harry, Padma, Susan, and Hermione were lined up with the rest of the fourth year Ravens and Puffs waiting for the door to the potions room to open. Hermione glanced around at the students and was somewhat concerned at all the looks of dread and apprehension on the faces of the Hogwarts students.

"Padma…why does every look like they're about to go to a funeral?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, potions isn't a very popular subject." Padma replied in hushed tones, her eyes darting around as if looking for someone.

"I love potions; it's one of my favorite subjects." Hermione gushed.

"It's not so much the subject Hermione, but the nasty git who teaches it." Harry interjected.

"That will be TEN POINTS from Ravenclaw Potter, for disrespecting a teacher!" Everyone winced and tried to make themselves look smaller as the potions master of Hogwarts seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Harry was about to give a snarky reply to the blight of his educational experience, but Padma had grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly in warning.

"Nothing more to say, eeh Potter?" Severus Snape sneered almost challengingly. "No…? Pity. Everyone to your tables…now!" Snape spat as he threw the door open. Students scrambled to get to their spots and quickly set up their cauldrons.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked quietly. "What are these points that Harry lost?"

Padma quickly but quietly explained the House system to Hermione and the House Cup and how at the end of the year the house with the most points is declared the winner of the House Cup.

"That seems very adversarial to me," Hermione replied. "No wonder there seem to be so much animosity between the four houses."

"I agree." Padma replied. "But, it's how things have been done for over a millennium." Padma shrugged.

Hermione took a seat with Harry and Padma, while Susan took a table a bit reluctantly with Hannah Abbott, and Justin Finch-Fletchley two of her fellow housemates. Hannah and Susan had known each other since before Hogwarts and were close friends but not on the same level as she was with Padma and of course Harry.

From the moment she met Harry she felt an immediate connection. Initially she found his shy and reserved nature adorable, but now Harry was more open and confident, he had a protective nature that dwarfed that of a nesting dragon and was one of the most compassionate people she had ever known. She knew she had fallen hard for the raven haired boy, but she also knew that so did Padma, and Harry seemed to just gravitate more toward the Indian beauty than any other girl.

Maybe it was because she was really his first friend in the Wizarding world, and because of that he may feel a certain loyalty to her. And then who could forget about Luna, the flirty but vulnerable young blonde saw Harry as her personal savior who had saved her from a pack of brutish Gryffindor. Susan knew though that Luna was not a fan girl, but had genuinely come to love Harry as much as she or Padma did. Harry identified with Luna; having been a victim of abuse himself he immediately felt a kinship with her and it was quite obvious that Harry loved her to. He was so patient with her and never let a day go by without letting her know how much she meant to him.

He was that way with all three of them, caring, compassionate, protective, and over the last year much more affectionate toward them all. All these attributes made it so much more difficult to give him up, not that she wanted to. But she knew that eventually Harry would choose, and she hoped she was emotionally prepared for when he did.

"If Miss Bones is finished mooning over Potter, maybe she'd realize that the instructions are on the board and get to work! Five points from Hufflepuff for not paying attention in class!" Snape sneered happily seeing the girl blush in embarrassment.

Harry smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a quick wink as she made her way back from the ingredients cabinet to her table. Susan's male table-mate glared at Harry as he saw the interaction between Susan and the boy-who-lived.

Harry and Padma began to separate their ingredients in order of usage and were about to begin diceing the dragon spleen which would be the first ingredient into the cauldron. Hermione quickly stopped them.

"Wait wait, let me make sure we're cutting it correctly." Hermione whispered quickly.

Hermione who was next to Harry pulled out a small book from her bag, she flipped to the index to find dragons spleen. She then flipped to the corresponding page and skimmed the directions. "I thought so!" she nodded placing the book in front of Harry. Padma leaned over to take a look as well.

"You see, to get maximum potency from the spleen we need to fillet it in two inch strips in length and a quarter inch thick ,then add each strip no sooner than two seconds and no more than four seconds apart until the required amount is added." Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, where did you get this book, it's brilliant." Padma said in awe as she flipped through a couple of the pages.

"What do you mean? It's the required potions standards companion to all our potions books, its required for the class. How else are you to know how to properly brew without knowing why ingredients work and how they interact with each other?" Hermione replied.

"We've never had anything like this." Harry replied bitterly. "Tall, dark and slimy up there never explains anything; he just writes the assignment on the board and tells us to get to work."

"That's horrible! How are you to correctly brew your potions without knowing the best ways of doing it?" Hermione was shocked that the professor would handicap his students in such away.

"That's Snape for you. He's a right foul git! I bet his Slytherins have this book, they're always outdoing the other classes." Harry griped moving on to the next ingredient and then consulting Hermione's book again for additional information.

Halfway through the class and the potion that they had been working on had the perfect pearly sheen required for the fourth of seven stages. Snape who had finally actually moved from his desk was giving his usual snide remarks as he went through the class. Coming to where Harry, Padma, and Hermione were now beginning the fifth stage, with an acerbic comment on his lips he was stopped in mid sentence when he saw a perfect fourth stage.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for cheating Potter! And a zero on your assignment as well." Snape sneered."

"Excuse me professor, but we did not cheat." Hermione Granger replied in a huff.

"Oh?" Snape replied silkily. "I've been his professor for the last three years and he has never shown any kind of talent for brewing. So mind your place Miss Granger, you are not a student of this school so I cannot give you a detention for your cheek. But I will NOT be lied to!"

"Well, I am not lying, the three of us followed the instruction on the board and the book." Hermione retorted glaring at the greasy haired potions master.

"Book…so you were cheating." Snape smiled gleefully ready to give the brat a week's worth of detention.

"This book, which is required on every potions list for the study of the art." Hermione stated showing Snape the book. Snape seemed shocked for a moment but quickly schooled his features.

"That is an unauthorized book Miss Granger and I will have to confiscate it." Snape stated intending to take it.

"You will not professor or I will bring this matter to my headmistress." Hermione replied hotly.

"Wait a minute! I recognize that book. I picked it up off the floor when it fell from Daphne Greengrass' school bag last year! She grabbed it quickly from my hand but it is the same book I recognize it." Andrew Dupre from the Hufflepuff side of the room commented.

"How is it professor that we were never told about this book." Harry asked heatedly.

"It is not my problem if you come unprepared to class Potter!"

"Unprepared! So if I ask every other house they'll have a copy of this book? Or will I find that only your house of Slytherin will be in possession of it?" Harry argued.

"You forget your place Potter! I have neither the time nor the patience to indulge your ranting. Return to your assignment or you WILL receive no marks for it."

"I will be bringing this up with the headmaster…professor!" Harry spat. Snape did not reply but returned to his desk and ignored the students for the rest of the class. By lunch the rest of the houses would be told about the book. Many students would be writing to their parents about the obvious and blatant favoritism that the potions professor demonstrated with not giving the three other houses the same materials to succeed in the class.

Charms with the Slytherins had proven to be a class worth attending and as fast as the rumor mill in Hogwarts was, it was a guarantee that the whole school would know the details by lunch. It had all started out normally with the typical sneers and snide comments coming from a certain blonde ponce and his tagalongs.

The class had been learning a rather tricky glamour that would change the casters skin complexion to a few shades darker or lighter depending on the desire of the student. Hermione was the first to get the charm down and was quickly lightening and darkening her skin at will. Padma was next to get the charm about ten minutes later. It took Harry nearly thirty minutes before he began to see the slightest change to his skin pigmentation; he did however have one mishap where his skin turned white with large black spots reminiscent of a Jersey cow.

Draco saw an opportunity to harass the Patil girl as the miniscule professor had stepped out of the classroom for a brief moment. He figured if he couldn't get arise out of Potter, perhaps he could from his whore. "Oi Patil! I suppose with this charm you could actually try to blend yourself into proper Wizarding society." Malfoy smirked. "Not that you could, skin color won't change your mongrel blood, little better than mudblood to tell the truth. But at least with lighter skin you could be acceptable for a Malfoy bed warmer." Malfoy guffawed at his remarks and so did his cronies until they saw a sight that put the fear in them and quickly shut them up.

Those immediately around Malfoy backed away in haste, not wanting to be near the boy. Harry had jumped to his feet and glared at the Malfoy scion. Draco was too busy congratulating himself on his dig on the Patil wog to notice that the classroom had gone eerily silent.

Harry's eyes were glowing killing curse green and his body seemed to be shaking as waves of unrestrained magic began to roll off of him and fill the room. Malfoy was suddenly shocked out of his reverie as inkwells started exploding on every table around him covering the tables and walls as well as many Slytherin students in black ink. The Slytherin side of the room soon began to feel pressure building around them as chairs and tables began to groan and creak.

Pansy Parkinson began to shriek. "Potter stop!" Over and over again, Draco seemed to be being crushed by an invisible weight into the flagstone floor. Undisguised fear was seen in Draco's eyes as he fought for breath. The other Slytherin were also gasping for air from the oppressive atmosphere around them.

Padma and Hermione were trying desperately to calm Harry down as this incredible display of intense powerful magic was happening. Padma was scared for her secret love and Hermione felt odd as if there was a tug on her magic. She couldn't explain it but it seemed as if her magic was being pulled from her.

"**DON'T EVER INSULT PADMA AGAIN MALFOY! OR IT WILL BE THE LAST WORDS YOU EVER UTTER!"**

Padma had never seen Harry this angry before or show so much power, she was stunned at the levels of power he was emanating and was at a loss at how to calm him. Her words and her grabbing his hand and arm were having no affect. In desperation she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips hard to his.

She had never kissed Harry on the lips before; it had always been on his cheeks, so she wasn't sure how he was going to respond. At first Harry resisted the kiss not knowing what was going on, but soon something in his head clicked on to what was happening. Resistance soon turned to timid acceptance and then the kiss softened and then slowly deepened.

The heavy atmosphere began to dissipate, and the Slytherins were taking steadying breaths, their insides seemed to tremble and shake. Malfoy had passed out but was breathing from the evident movement from his chest. The classroom door burst open as Flitwick came running in. The door had refused to budge for him as he had attempted to reenter it when he had felt a buildup of magic coming from the classroom. He noticed that the Slytherins were all cowering against the right-hand side of the wall while all the Ravenclaws on the left-hand side were staring at Harry with awe and some with a bit of fear.

Speaking of Harry Potter, he was currently attached to the lips of Miss Patil in a passionate kiss. All though he was pleased about Harry and Padma, and would be collecting sizeable winnings from his fellow professors. They had wagered on when the two students would finally get together. He had guessed by mid September. Despite this boon to his pocket book, he needed to find out just what had transpired in his classroom.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" Flitwick squeaked trying to sound authoritative. Harry quickly jumped back from Padma his face was scarlet and his eyes looked everywhere except for at Flitwick or Padma. Padma had a slightly dazed smile on her face and a glazed look in her eyes as she seemed to float back to her chair.

"Potter just tried to kill Draco!" Pansy was the first to speak or yell in her case, as she pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

Several Ravenclaws were on their feet objecting to the accusation. "Harry never drew his wand professor." Harry's roommate Michael Corner defended.

"Malfoy was saying some horrible things about Padma, professor." Mandy Brocklehurst began. "Harry just got mad but like Michael said Harry never raised a hand at Malfoy."

"I believe it was just accidental magic professor." Hermione offered. "I've never heard of it happening to someone Harry's age, but what else could it have been sir?"

More arguing from the Slytherin soon had both house throwing accusations left and right. Flitwick gave a canon blast from his wand to restore order in his classroom. "Mr. Potter, will you please explain to me what happened?"

"W-well sir, I'm not really sure. Malfoy was insulting Padma and I got very angry and I yelled at Malfoy not to insult her." Harry began.

"You threatened to kill him!" Pansy screeched.

"Actually I believe Harry said that 'if he ever insulted her again it would be the last words he ever uttered'. So technically he did not threaten to kill Mr. Malfoy." Hermione stated.

"You just bud out of this you French bushy haired freak!" Pansy replied.

"She's actually English." Harry smirked. "Anyway, I guess I got angry and lost control…but I never specifically tried to harm Malfoy. I'm not sure exactly how all this happened professor, it just…happened." Harry told his favorite professor and his head of house.

"He needs to be expelled professor!" Pansy insisted. "He nearly killed Draco."

Flitwick ran his wand over the still unconscious Malfoy to ascertain his condition. "Mr. Malfoy is physically fine; there is no injury or other effects except for the loss of bladder control."

At those words everyone looked down and indeed saw a puddle of something underneath the prone student. It was then that everyone seemed to notice a foul stench in the air as well causing them all to take a few steps back.

"Enervate!" The diminutive professor encanted, waking the unconscious boy. "Until we can get things sorted out, Mr. Crabbe and Goyle will you please assist Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing for a quick look over by Madam Pomfrey."

Reluctantly the bookends of the Malfoy scion lifted him off the floor. Malfoy appeared to be dazed and seemed not to know where he was. Pansy followed her betrothed, though several feet behind him to the hospital wing.

"I'm sure you meant no harm Harry, but the headmaster must be informed. I sure Lord Malfoy will be contacted over the incident so it is best to have everything already out on the table when he does." Flitwick told the raven haired boy. Harry nodded morosely and fell in step next to the professor.

"Well I'm coming with you Harry." Padma stated firmly brokering no rebuttal. "I'll let father and Sirius know as well."

"Let me know how everything goes." Hermione told the two. "If you need another witness just let me know." She put in as they walked away.

"We'll try and meet up with you at lunch and if not, at our next class." Padma told the bushy haired witch. Hermione gave her a quick nod and headed for the Great Hall.

Padma took Harry's hand in hers as they walked with Professor Flitwick toward the headmaster's office. Harry uncharacteristically blushed at the contact which made Padma smile internally. 'YES!' she celebrated internally. 'He's seeing me as a girl.' She squeezed his hand again which caused him to turn to her. He gave her a crooked but shy smile that caused her to go weak in the knees.

"So what happened? I've never seen you react that way?" Padma whispered as they walked.

Harry shrugged with a confused look. "I don't know." He whispered back. "I just felt this surge of power in me. I don't know where it came from, but I could literally feel it running through me. To be honest it frightened me a little."

Padma looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking in low whispers again. "Maybe you hit your magical maturity early. But I've never heard of it happening to anyone under sixteen." She commented.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged again.

So wrapped up in their conversation they did not realize that they had arrived at the Headmasters office and were being invited in.

"Ah, Mister Potter, Miss Patil to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit. Nothing serious I hope?" Dumbledore asked throwing a glance at the Ravenclaw head of house.

Filius Flitwick cleared his throat which sounded a lot like the squeak of a bicycle horn. "It seems headmaster that there was an incident in my class this morning involving Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, though many of the Slytherins in the class were affected as well."

"Oh…I see." Dumbledore stated with a raised eyebrow. He sat back in his large plushy chair and conjured three more for his guest. "I suppose details are in order." Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

Harry rehearsed what had transpired to the best of his recollection and Padma filled in the rest. Flitwick added his part from when he entered the room and included the allegations of the Slytherin students.

"You seem to have displayed quite the powerful act of accidental magic Harry. Has this ever happened before?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly way.

"No sir, never. I don't even know how I did it." Harry responded apologetically.

"Is it possible that Harry has hit his magical maturity early headmaster?" Padma asked. "Could that explain the increase in magical strength?"

"I have never known of one so young to go through it Miss Patil. However, Harry is not known for do anything the normal way." Dumbledore remarked with twinkling eyes.

"There is a simple charm to detect the strength of a magical core and Harry has been in the infirmary enough for Madam Pomfrey to have an accurate measure of Harry's core growth. You see from the age of eleven there is a constant exponential growth of magic until you hit your magical maturity where it tops out.

Now the amount of power and growth are unique to each wizard or witch but it is constant for that individual. So we should be able to determine where Harry is along his growth chart with the data that Madam Pomfrey has." Dumbledore explained.

A floo call and a minute later and Madam Pomfrey was in the headmaster's office. "How is Mr. Malfoy, Poppy?"

"Oh he is fine, just a bit disoriented from whatever happened to him. His companions were trying to convince me that Mr. Potter here attacked him and had cast some sort of lethal curse at him. But I detected no offensive magic from Mr. Malfoy or the others. No what is this about measuring Mr. Potter's magical core growth?"

"Well it seems that Mr. Potter had a bout of accidental magic that shattered glass ink wells, splintered a few desks and caused the atmosphere in the room to drop several levels." Dumbledore told the matronly healer.

"Preposterous Dumbledore, you know as well as I do that accidental magic ceases by the age of twelve." Poppy sniffed.

"Nevertheless, this was all done by Mr. Potter…wandlessly." Dumbledore told her.

"I have never met anyone that can use that level of wandless magic Dumbledore. Magic cannot be focused to that fine of a point without a wand." She corrected.

"Then something else is at work here Poppy. Could a sudden maturity of his magical core cause such a thing?" The wizened headmaster asked.

"Harry is nowhere near to reaching his maturity." She sniffed haughtily. "I know his core better than my own, and although he does have a rather large core and will no doubt be an extremely powerful wizard, there is no way he could have done what your suggesting."

"Nevertheless it did. Would you mind checking his core levels again?" Dumbledore asked congenially.

"Hmpf…very well." Poppy Pomfrey acquiesced. Moving her wand over Harry she muttered an incantation soon a shimmering number of 110 appeared in the air."

"110!" Squeaked Flitwick. "At fourteen years old he has a raw magical score of 110!" Flitwick stared in amazement at his pupil.

"Is that high?" Harry asked curiously."

"Is that high? My boy, half of the seventh years in the school do not have a score that high!" Flitwick stated.

"What is a normal range for Harry's age?" Padma asked.

"For most fourth and fifth years the average falls between 50 and 75 at the high end. By the time you turn sixteen there is a slight jump and the average is between 65 and 90 on the high end. Then as you approach your magical maturity at seventeen, the average is between 80 and 115 on the high side. It takes about five more years for an adult wizard's raw magical score to top out.

Most witches and wizards have a raw magical number that falls anywhere between 90 and 130. There are those who do surpass that number. If I may Dumbledore?" Poppy asked the head master. She received a nod in approval.

"The headmaster has a raw score of 180, and there are only a dozen or so people in Britain that are in that same league and a few in the past that have had greater, such as Merlin who was rumored to be near 200." The healer told them.

"So Harry is as powerful as most adults?" Padma asked in shock.

"In power yes. But, in ability, focus, and knowledge to use that power…no." Dumbledore interrupted.

"So in your opinion Poppy, there is no way that Harry could have intentionally caused this incident." Dumbledore asked.

"Not without a wand Dumbledore." She assured him.

"And no amount of accidental magic either?" He asked

"Even if it were possible…which it isn't at his age. His core shows no evidence of slippage or leaks that would lead me to believe it was accidental magic." She replied tersely, not liking being questioned about her ability or knowledge.

"Very well Poppy, thank you for your assistance." Dumbledore bowed to the woman. With a tight nod she left to return to the infirmary.

"Well it seems we have a mystery on our hands. What has happened has happened despite its unlikelihood." Dumbledore commented sitting back in his chair he steepled his fingers in front of him and began to process the information he had been given.

Padma and Harry looked at each other and shrugged not knowing if they were dismissed or not. They glanced over at their head of house who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Harry was about to say something when the fireplace roared to life and the head of Lucius Malfoy appeared. "Dumbledore! I demand to speak to you at once!"

Dumbledore turned to look at Lucius. "Of course Lord Malfoy, give me one moment please and you can come through." Standing up he moved toward Harry and Padma.

"Why don't you two head off to lunch. It seems that Lord Malfoy needs to speak to me about an issue." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Am I in trouble professor?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I think not Harry, but we can discuss it more at later time. Off you get then." Dumbledore shooed the teens out who were followed by Filius.

"Now what can I do for you Lucius?"

"Well that was pointless." Padma huffed as they made their way to lunch. "All that and we don't know how you did all that."

"Yeah, but at least it doesn't seem I'll get in trouble over it." Harry smirked. "Ouch!" Harry grimaced rubbing his arm after Padma had slapped it.

"You prat! You need to control that temper of yours; you could have done some serious damage to Malfoy and the others and gotten into some serious trouble." Padma rebuked him.

"Is that so bad?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Harry. I don't know what I'd do if you got expelled…or worse." Padma's voice was low and strained with worry and made Harry feel awful.

"Sorry Pad, really I didn't mean to hurt anybody. He just made me so angry. What he said about you it just…it just…no one says those kinds of things about you. You are the nicest and most wonderful person I know." Harry spoke sincerely. Padma had a warm feeling spread through her chest at Harry's words.

They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence the topic of the kiss never coming up. Padma didn't know how to approach the subject or even if she should. Obviously Harry wasn't ready to speak about it, and now she doubted herself about if it was the right thing to do, and if it somehow harmed their relationship.

This thought frightened her more than any other thing she could think of, even more than being expelled. Her relationship with Harry was the most important thing in her young life and she desperately wanted to tell him just how much she loved him. Harry had made remarkable progress in opening up to her, Susan, and Luna over the years.

But when it came to matters of the heart, Harry was still very guarded. She knew that the Dursley's never showed him any love or affection and perhaps there was more damage to Harry's psyche than she had first thought. Just thinking of the Dursleys made her fume inside. There was no excuse for how they treated their nephew and one day she would have her own revenge on those people.

Harry was wrestling with everything that had just happened over the last hour. He truly did not know how he did what he did. His last conscious thought had been he wanted to squash Malfoy like a slimy bug for his comments about Padma. After that it was as if his magic took over and a sudden rush of extra magic filled his body and then swirled around him. He could not stop it or control it; it seemed to have a mind all of its own.

After recalling the feeling he had no doubt if he had not been stopped he would have killed Malfoy, whether that was what he wanted or not. It frightened him now, was he losing control of his magic? Would he have unknowingly hurt others? Would he have hurt Padma!

'_Padma…Padma saved me and the others, if not for her…k-kiss. That kiss! My god that was the most intense feeling I have ever felt. So…warm, a-and s-soft._' Harry began to blush as his thoughts turned to Padma and that incredible kiss_. 'Why did she kiss me though? Was it just to divert my attention to stop me or…that's crazy she doesn't see me like that, she's my best friend, but…maybe._'

_**A/N: Okay chapter 4 is done. What do you think? What caused Harry's jump in power? Padma made her move; did it have the effect she's hoping for? Will Harry stay clueless or is the fog parting? Will Harry figure out the mystery surrounding Hermione? Please leave a comment or a review!**__**Harry'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I'm just playing in the sandbox.**_

_**A/N: Great reviews! Thanks to all those who have taken time and commented on the story, your comments help get the creative juices flowing. A few revelations in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5: Dilemmas

Sirius Black had escaped from the wizard prison of Azkaban a little over a year ago and had been declared an innocent man a mere four months ago. Thanks in no small part to his godson Harry his friends Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood. Padma's father had been convinced by Harry and Padma that Sirius was an innocent man betrayed by none other than the man he was accused of killing, Peter Pettigrew. He offered Sirius sanctuary in the Embassy of Magical India in London.

Susan had tricked her aunt, Amelia Bones, who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to come to the embassy just to have dinner with Ambassador Patil, his family and Harry. When she arrived in the private family wing of the embassy she was shocked to find the notorious fugitive Sirius Black sitting and chatting happily with Harry.

Amelia, her years of being one of the top aurors in the country responded instinctively and had in one smooth motion drawn her wand and had it pointing right at the heart of the Azkaban escapee. It took several tense moments before Amelia was finally convinced to lower her wand and allow an explanation of what in the hell was going on.

Two hours and several fire-whiskeys later and Sirius had a new ally in the hard as nails head of the DMLE. It took some political maneuvering and calling in some favors but Amelia was able to get a trial for Sirius and by mid-July Sirius had been cleared of all charges and given a hefty monetary settlement from the Ministry for unlawful imprisonment.

Although a free man now and enjoying many healthy meals and a warm bed, his body was still feeling the ravaging effects left by the years spent in the ancient prison. Sirius was finally persuaded by Ambassador Patil to have a full diagnostic check-up at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. As expected Sirius suffered from chronic malnutrition, a magical core that was unstable but would correct itself with time. He was warned not to perform magic for at least a few months while he was on restorative potions and other required treatments for Dementor exposure.

The most difficult news to hear from the medical professionals was that he was sterile. The doctors contributed it to a combination of his continued exposure to the Dementors and lack of nutrition and sunlight. Unfortunately there was no potion or magic spell to bring back his virility.

This presented a problem for Sirius, the Black family charter was very explicit that the Lord Black must be able to produce an heir or give up his Lordship to the next designated heir. If his recollection of his genealogy was correct the next in line would be Draco Malfoy. Well he couldn't allow the Black fortune to wind up in the hands of a Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy.

oooOOOooo

"Lord Sirius Black to see my account manager, Riptooth." Sirius told the goblin seated at the high counter.

"Wait over there human, Riptooth will be with you shortly." The old goblin informed Sirius without even looking up just dismissing him with a hand wave toward a waiting area.

Twenty minutes later Sirius was escorted through a labyrinth of hallways and doors until he came to a large ornate dark oak door with a gold inlayed design of goblin artistry. The small goblin that had escorted him knocked three times on the door and upon hearing something in Goobledygook, opened the door and stepped inside and announced Sirius' presence.

"Ah Lord Black, it has been sometime since a member of your family has come to my office." The ancient looking goblin said in a low gravelly voice.

Sirius bowed slightly with both hands out in front of him with his palms up and empty, a sign of peace and trust within the Goblin culture. "It has been sometime master Riptooth, I am grateful for your willingness to see me without an appointment." Sirius replied.

"Not at all young Lord Black, you family is one of our largest accounts and merits a little indiscretion now and then." The Goblin smiled or snarled it was always hard to tell. "Now what can I do for you?" Riptooth motioned Sirius to a large dragon leather chair in front of a large ornate desk.

"I find myself faced with a dilemma, and I need to make provisions for the future of House Black." Sirius stated formerly sitting back in the soft chair crossing his legs and steepling his fingers in front of his face.

"And what are these provisions?" Riptooth asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I wish to name an heir and transfer the title of Lord Black to said heir." Sirius stated without hesitation.

"I see, I was not aware that you had any children Lord Black."

"I do not. But I plan on remedying that very soon." Sirius replied.

"Is a marriage in the works?" Riptooth asked with curiosity.

"No." Sirius let out a large sigh.

"You do realize that the Charter of House Black is very specific about the right of succession, and an illegitimate son cannot inherit the title of the Earl of Blackmoore or become the Head of House Black for that matter.

"This is why I've come to you; I wish to blood-adopt my godson and pass the title and the position of Head of House to him." Sirius stated firmly.

"That is a rather large request, not to mention looked down upon by your Ministry for Magic." Riptooth advised him.

"I am aware of the fact, but it is not illegal, and I refuse to allow the title and Head status to go to the Malfoy family!" Sirius spat.

"Am I to assume by your request, that you are unable to bear an heir as required of the Head of House?" Riptooth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius stiffened in his chair but did not flinch. "You would be correct. The family charter does not exclude an heir who is blood adopted into the family and as is my right as Earl of Blackmoore and current head of the Black family it is within my rights to declare my successor." Sirius leaned forward holding the gaze of the inquisitive Goblin.

"Of course, of course Lord Black." The Goblin chuckled. "I am merely making sure that you were aware of the ramifications of your request."

"I am quite aware master Riptooth." Sirius stated leaning back into his chair.

"So now that we understand what it is your requesting, am I to assume we are speaking of Harry Potter ?" Riptooth asked.

Sirius calmly looked at the goblin and replied. "Yes,Harry Potter." The goblin seemed to freeze at the pronouncement but quickly shook himself out of the momentary stupor.

"Harry Potter?" Riptooth asked wanting clarification that this was indeed who he had named.

"Yes, Harry Potter. James and Lily Potter made me his godfather the day he was born. Is that a problem?" Sirius asked challengingly.

"No, no…well not for us, I am well aware of your status as godfather, I was just thinking it could be a problem for your ministry." The goblin chuckled.

Sirius was confused by the goblins sudden mirthful belly laugh. "I don't understand." Sirius told the smirking goblin.

"You do realize that the Blacks hold seven seats in the Wizengamot, yes?" The goblin asked.

"Yeeesss." Sirius stated slowly.

"Well, young Mr. Potter is the scion of House Potter and upon reaching his majority or emancipation he will become the Earl of Northumbria and head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. House Potter holds eight seats within the Wizengamot." Riptooth informed Sirius. The old marauders' eyes widened in understanding.

"So you're telling me Harry will inherit fifteen seats in the Wizengamot? He's a bloody voting bloc all unto himself!"

"Actually twenty." The goblin replied.

"Twenty? How? The Potter and Black seats only add up to fifteen."

"He will also inherit five from the House of Bones as things stand at the moment." The goblin replied.

"I don't understand." Sirius replied.

"Let me explain, House Potter and House Bones have a long history. In 1215 House Bones was nearly destroyed by a rival house. House Potter came to their aid and defeated a relatively new house, the House of Macnair. House Bones was too weak to stand on its own and with their head of house dying from a dark curse and with no male heir, the dying head of House Bones signed a treaty and made a magical alliance and oath to House Potter.

House Potter would become Magical Steward over House Bones until a male heir was born and could assume the title of Head of House. However if the house was ever without a male heir to take the Head of House mantel, the Potters would resume their role as guardian and steward. That pact was never rescinded.

Edgar Bones, the last Head of House Bones was killed in May of 1980 along with his wife Adele, leaving their infant daughter an orphan and ward of Edgar's sister, Amelia Bones. Lord James Potter then became the Steward of House Bones seeing as there was no male heir. When he and Lady Potter were killed, the responsibility fell upon young Harry Potter.

But as the Young Lord Potter was not old enough to perform his duties the seats became dormant. Fortunately Amelia Bones is a powerful witch and politically savvy, and has run the House although without status. But there have been many moves against House Bones since Lord and Lady Potter's death, but she has kept the wolves at bay as it were. But she can't hold out forever, some of the older Pureblood House's are pressuring her to sign marriage contracts between their houses. Most notably and ironically is House Macnair."

"Pressure, what kind of pressure?" Sirius asked knowing that Susan Bones was a close friend of Harry's and Harry was very protective of those he cared for.

"Threats, blackmail, all manner of coercions." Riptooth stated.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this." Sirius accused the goblin.

The goblin chuckled. "My dear Lord Black, anything that revolves around the most powerful Wizarding families is news, and when those families involved just happen to have some of the larger accounts with us, it is crucial information to have don't you think?" He smirked again.

Sirius grimaced at the ancient goblin, but understood that in their way of thinking it was just good business to know as much as possible about the political moves within wizarding society.

"It is fortuitous that you have come in today, as it allows me to save an owl and requesting another meeting." Riptooth stated getting up and pulling out another file from his desk and handing it to Sirius.

"What is this?" Sirius looked in confusion seeing the official seal of House Bones on a sealed document.

"It has to do with what we were just speaking of. It was brought to us just this morning; Director Bones is making an official request of House Potter to merge the two House by means of a marriage contract." Riptooth told him as he unrolled the document.

"What?!" Sirius asked stunned.

"It is a preemptive strike by Director Bones to keep her niece out of the hands of some other unsavory houses. And as you are the current magical guardian of the Potter heir, you are the de facto head of House Potter until Mr. Potter takes it up. So the responsibility to accept or reject the offered contract is up to you." Riptooth told him taking his seat again.

Sirius looked at the contract and sighed heavily. He would need to speak to Amelia about this before he approached Harry with this. He knew his godson did not like things kept from him but this was something that needed to be approached and all information gathered before revealing it to Harry.

Sirius knew that Harry was very close to the Bones girl so it might not be that unwelcomed but he also knew he was even closer to the Patil girl. This could create a lot of unwanted drama between his godson and his friends. And then there was the Lovegood girl to think of as well. Harry was very fond of her as well. Sirius chuckled mirthlessly at the seriously complicated life his godson could be in for. Even more reason to wait to tell him about the proposal.

"So, back to the reason I came." Sirius said trying to get back on topic he would have to think about the Bones problem later, he knew if Harry was aware of any threat to Susan's family he would act without thinking about the consequences, and he couldn't let Harry act on pure emotion without all the facts.

"Yes let's, of course we can help you with the blood adoption of Mr. Potter if it is his desire to do so. You realize that he must give his consent to such a thing." The goblin informed Sirius.

"Of course, I plan on speaking to him as soon as possible; I simply wanted to confirm that you were able and willing to assist us." He replied.

"Of course Lord Black, the price however is steep but a mere drop in your financial state." The goblin smiled or sneered, Sirius still couldn't tell.

"The cost is inconsequential Master Riptooth." Sirius replied and waved a hand dismissively.

"Now when you have spoken to Mr. Potter and have received his acceptance we can set up a time at your convenience for the ritual." The goblin informed him as he jotted down some notes.

"Of course." Sirius replied.

"Now then, what about his sister? You have not mentioned her. Will you be adopting her as well?" The Goblin asked the old marauder.

Sirius laughed. "Sister? What sister. Harry was an only child. I would know I was there when he was born."

"I assure you Lord Black that scion Potter has a sister, a twin sister. I am the Potter account manager as well and it was I who arranged for both of their trust vaults, vault 687 and vault 688."

"T-that's not possible, I would know if James and Lily had a daughter! What are you playing at goblin!?" Sirius yelled jumping to his feet.

"Calm down Lord Black or I will have you removed." Riptooth sternly replied. Just then four heavily armed goblins burst through the doors and were looking menacingly at Sirius. Sirius raised his hands and gave a hasty apology.

"If it is proof you require Lord Black than I will provide it to you. You are after all the twin's magical guardian." Riptooth told the bewildered wizard. Sirius fell hard into his chair in a confused stupor of thought.

'It can't be possible; I would know…I would know.' Sirius thought to himself. Sirius was shook from his thought when another goblin entered the office with several large folders and handed them to Riptooth who dismissed the younger goblin.

Sirius sat up straight in his chair and leaned over the desk of the ancient account manager. Riptooth took out two sheets of official looking documents. "These Lord Black our official copies of birth certificates given to Gringotts by Lord and Lady Potter to open the trust vaults for their children."

Riptooth slid the documents over to Sirius who grabbed them quickly and began to look them over. The first was for his godson it listed his given name:

_Name: Harrison James Potter,_

_Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_

_Time of Birth: 10:45 p.m. _

_Location: Potter Manor #23 Godric's Hollow_

_Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. _

_Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lady Alice Abigail Longbottom. _

_Healer: Poppy Pomfrey_

_Birth witnessed by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Lord Sirius Orion Black._

The Birth Certificate was signed and notarized by the Ministry as an official copy. Sirius then pulled up the other document. He took a self reassuring breath and began to read it.

_Name: Hermione Rose Potter_

_Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_

_Time of Birth: 11:30 p.m. _

_Location: Potter Manor #23 Godric's Hollow_

_Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. _

_Godparents: Alastor Hamish Moody and Minerva Maeve McGonagall _

_Healer: Poppy Pomfrey_

_Birth witnessed by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Lord Sirius Orion Black._

Sirius sat and stared at the second birth certificate for the longest time. He had been there! He was present at her birth, at their births, had signed the certificates. So why couldn't he remember anything about her. Sirius slumped forward and palmed his face rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Is-is there anything else you can tell me about her Riptooth?" Sirius asked softly.

"You really don't remember her do you?" Riptooth asked with some concern. Sirius just shook his head.

"I noticed that the twins were not born at St. Mungo's…was there a reason for this?" Riptooth asked.

"Well, as you remember back then the war was still raging and James and Lily were at the top of You-Know-Who's hit list. Lily did not want to chance that her baby…errr babies being born in such a public place and possibly exposed to an attack. You could never be certain that Voldemort didn't have agents at the hospital, he had them everywhere else, so…so they decide to have them at home." Sirius said remembering the days surrounding Harry's birth.

"Do you remember who was at the birth?" Riptooth asked.

"It was kept a closely guarded secret; few knew that Lily was pregnant to begin with. The day she went in to labor James floo called Madame Pomfrey and then me. I arrived within moments and soon after Madam Pomfrey followed by Dumbledore arrived. We were the only ones there." Sirius informed the goblin who had a pensive look on his face.

"I don't remember there ever being a public announcement about the birth. Strange that, the birth of a child to a Noble and Ancient House is a celebrated event." Riptooth stated.

"Well, it was war. You didn't want to give your enemy any advantage over you if you could help it. Before…well before James and Lily were killed there were less than a dozen people who knew she had given birth."

"Interesting, so you recall Harry being born, but not his sister? It seems someone has gone through an enormous effort to erase her existence." The goblin stated rubbing his chin in thought.

Riptooth suddenly began going through the other files regarding the Potters and their children. "This is very odd." Riptooth commented more to himself than to Sirius.

"What's odd?" Sirius asked giving the goblin his full attention.

"The female twin has never made a withdrawal from her trust vault, nor is there any record of her ever coming to the bank. But it does show that her monthly statements have been sent and accepted."

"Accepted by whom? If I am her and Harry's magical guardian I should have been the one to receive the statements. But being in Azkaban I was not allowed post so who did it go to?" Sirius asked.

A bit more shuffling at the question was answered. "Albus Dumbledore. Since your incarceration he made himself the interim magical guardian."

"What?!" Sirius growled. "If he has received her statements, and has made himself their guardian, _**AND**_ was there at their birth, signed the bloody birth certificates, then…"

"Then logically, Dumbledore is somehow complicit in conspiring to keep the Potter twin a secret from not only you but the entire Wizarding World." Riptooth surmised.

"That bastard! That bloody bastard! But why? Why and how could he have done all this? If it is him?" Sirius yelled.

"The why's I can only speculate, but the how's are easily explained. He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and could easily seal or remove any evidence of her existence within the ministry, also as her magical guardian he would be able to oversee her vault, have power over where she lived or went to school." Riptooth suggested.

"But why can't I remember her?" Sirius asked.

"Ah but that is easy to figure out as well. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and is very capable of modifying memories. And seeing that only a handful of people knew of her existence it would not be difficult to find those people and with a little swish and flick erase all memories of the girl."

"But why do this at all? It still just doesn't make sense." Sirius sighed.

"Dumbledore's motivations are his own, who really knows his mind?" Riptooth stated. "We goblins have never trusted the man. He has his crooked nose into many pies if you ask me."

"Do you have the means to check if my memories have been modified?" Sirius asked fuming inside about the possibility of someone messing with his memories. Riptooth whispered something into a large crystal cut into a dragon design that was sitting on his desk. A few moments later two goblins dressed in white tunics entered the office each carrying a small onyx box.

"Lord Black, these are two of our foremost mind healers, they are often called upon when we suspect someone of being under compulsion spells or memory modifications. You would be surprised how many wizards and witches curse their fellow humans to obtain what they can. So when we suspect such subterfuge we have these two check them." Riptooth told the dark haired wizard.

"So what or how do they determine if my memory as been altered?" Sirius asked a little anxiously.

Riptooth nodded to the two goblins who nodded in return and each opened the onyx box they were holding. Two glass orbs the size of cantaloupes was shown to Sirius.

"Crystal balls?" Sirius asked mockingly. "I don't want my future read."

Riptooth chuckled but the other two goblins sneered maliciously at the human. "Lord Black, I assure you that these are not crystal balls, not in the sense that you know them. They are conduits to your memories more like a Rememberall, but much more advanced and refined. It will let us know if your mind has been altered or been given false memories."

"Really?" Sirius looked impressed. "And how do they work?"

"They will circle your head moving faster and faster scanning for any anomalous pathways; pathways that seem changed or altered in any way. When they detect something an image will be pulled from your mind much like removing a memory for a pensive. If it has been modified the memory will appear in blue hues, if the memory has been erased the memory will turn a shade of red at the moment it had been erased."

"Okay…uh, will this hurt?" Sirius chuckled nervously.

"Not at all, but you may feel a bit lightheaded." Riptooth stated.

Sirius sat in his chair and the two goblins holding the orbs began to chant in their own language. The orbs slowly began to rise from the velvet lined boxes. They floated over to Sirius and positioned themselves on opposite sides of Sirius' head and then slowly began to orbit around it. Faster and faster the orbs spun around, Sirius had to close his eyes, the movement from the orbs was causing his head to spin as well and he had felt himself becoming lightheaded.

Within moments a memory was being pulled from Sirius' mind and became visible about a foot in front of his eyes. Riptooth had called for Sirius to open his eyes and watch the image. The memory being played in front of him was in crystal clear clarity. He was in the Potter's home at Godric's Hollow pacing the floor with James while Albus was sitting in large plush chair that he had conjured just outside the master bedroom.

Lily voice was heard through the door use a host of profanities that made even Sirius blush in embarrassment. Suddenly she went silent and not a second later a strong cry of a baby was heard coming from the room. James fainted dead away to the floor. Laughing hysterically Sirius enervated him just as the door to the bedroom open and Poppy exited with a tiny baby with messy black hair.

There was a cry from Lily and Poppy quickly handed the infant to his father and returned to the room. Suddenly the memory that Sirius and the others were watching began to flash red indicating that the memory of what happened next had been removed. Several more memories were viewed over the next year and a half of young Harry's and his sister's life with the memories flashing red.

One other memory played of Sirius when he was recently put into Azkaban. The guards telling him he had a visitor but then the memory flashed red and nothing followed. When the goblins had finished they packed up the orbs and left the office without a word leaving Riptooth and Sirius alone.

His mind had been tampered with, memories of Hermione Potter completely removed from his head. "Do-do you know if the girl is still alive?" Sirius asked as the morbid thought entered his mind.

"We know that she lives because her vault has not gone dormant. However we do not know what state of alive she is in." Riptooth commented apologetically.

"Is there any way that you have that can find her, or-or track her down." Sirius asked softly.

"No, there is no way that we can physically or magically track her. If she has been hidden away, I'm sure there have been enchantments placed upon her from being found by scrying. All her post has been redirected to Dumbledore. " Riptooth informed him.

"Dumbledore!" Spat Sirius. "He's behind this, he has to be. And when I have proof there will be hell to pay!" Abruptly Sirius began to chuckle and the to laugh and then he grabbed his stomach as he laughed harder.

"Are you alright Lord Black?" Riptooth asked cautiously fearing that the man had gone round the twist.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Sirius spoke between chest heaving chuckles. "I was just thinking about the world of hurt Dumb-as-door is going to be in when old McGonagall and Mad-eye find out that they have a goddaughter that has been hidden from them!" The goblin gave its largest grin yet, as a disturbingly large amount of teeth was bared.

oooOOOooo

The end of September had come quickly for the students of Hogwarts and the first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. Harry and friends had found all the classes challenging but not difficult. Padma had always kept them on a tight study schedule. Hermione and Padma had become fast friends finding they had much in common. They both had a love of learning and organization.

Harry, Susan and Luna who were not shabby in the academic department, still moaned at the exuberance of Padma and Hermione as they planned out the entire term down to the minute. Hermione fit into the group quite well but it had unforeseen consequences. The rest of the Beauxbaton contingent was not happy with her fraternization with the Hogwarts students.

Their remarks were often callous and petty and unfortunately had the desired effect of hurting Hermione. Hermione tried to tell her schoolmates that the whole purpose for the tournament was to meet and make friends with the other schools. These comments were met with accusations of being the "English" traitor that they always suspected her of being.

Harry and the girls had been very sympathetic to her situation and kept Hermione from going into a depression. Luna had made it her personal mission to make the busy haired girl smile and laugh at least a couple times a day. Padma became a confidant and Susan her defender, with her quick wit and acid tongue. Harry also made Hermione feel welcome and a part of their little group.

Surprisingly Neville was the one quickest to her defense when any student from her school or theirs made any disparaging remarks to or about her. Neville had even went toe to toe with members of his own house, namely Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan who would continually call her the ugly duckling of Beauxbaton and would harass her any chance they had.

Though very proficient with his wand, Neville went all muggle on the two boys who had jinxed Hermione's shoes to bounce when she took a step, however Hermione had been next to the staircase when they had cast the spell, she nearly went over the railing some five floors above the main hall. Fortunately Neville had been escorting her to lunch and was able to grab her before she made it over the railing.

Both Ron and Seamus had to be levitated to the Hospital Wing after Neville had pummeled the two Gryffindors breaking Ron's nose and right wrist when he tried to use his wand, and kneeing Finnegan in the groin so hard he vomited from the pain. A terrified Hermione had clung to Neville the rest of the day, which greatly pleased the fourteen year old boy who could care less about the three nights of detention he received from McGonagall.

The six friends divided up as they arrived in Hogsmeade, Susan and Luna headed off to Gladrags to look at the new fashions, Neville wandered off with Hermione to show her the Shrieking Shack and Harry and Padma headed toward Schrivenshafts. Padma was in need of a few more quills. The pair had not spoken about the impromptu kiss in Charms since the incident occurred although Harry seemed nervous or confused for several days afterward. Padma had decided to give him some space to deal with whatever he was feeling, but it had been THREE WEEKS! And she was tired of waiting and now that they were alone she meant to discuss it with him. Her heart couldn't take much more of not knowing what was going through his head.

"Harry?" Padma began, as they walked down the main street of the wizarding village. It was a warm day with a gentle breeze blowing the fallen leaves around the busy streets.

"Yes Padma?" Harry asked a little nervously, noticing her pensive demeanor. Padma's hair was loose, the light wind gently blowing through her hair sending a few strands across her face and brushing against her full lips. Harry noticed just how beautiful she looked today with a loose fitting green jumper and a pair of form fitting blue jeans.

He had been looking at her a lot lately ever since she kissed him; the kiss was in a word…_electric_! But he was unsure what it really meant. Did she do it just to distract him or was there a deeper meaning behind the kiss? He didn't know and that frustrated him and he was too terrified of talking to her about it fearing that it was nothing more than a distraction. But every time he looked at her, his heart would beat a little faster, his stomach felt like it was doing flips when she smiled at him. Uggh! Why was it so difficult to figure these feelings out!

"I was hoping that we could talk a bit." Padma said, glancing at him sideways as they walked.

"S-sure Pad, what did you want to talk about?" Harry sounded calm but on the inside is fight or flight instincts were kicking up and his body was telling him FLEE but his heart and mind was telling him to stay.

Padma led him to a bench underneath a large oak tree that still had most of its leaves. They sat together and Padma reached for his hands pulling them into her lap. She stared at them for a moment drawing up her courage to proceed.

"Harry, we've known each other since we were eleven and…over that time you have become my best friend." Padma began.

"You're my best friend as well Padma." Harry quickly replied, earning a warm smile from the dark skinned beauty.

"A-and through the years we've known each other Harry, we have grown very close wouldn't you say?" She asked her large deep chocolate brown eyes looking into his emerald green.

Harry slowly nodded his head; he knew where this discussion was now heading and thought maybe he should have followed his body's warning and fled. He did not know if he was ready for this discussion, not that he hadn't thought about it, he had but there were fears and complications he didn't know how to deal with.

"Yes, very close Padma." Harry thought that his heart might burst from his chest any moment now, and he was sure that he was turning a remarkable shade of red as well.

"Harry, I…I can't do this anymore." Padma choked, tears filling her eyes.

Harry panicked he squeezed her hands tighter. "C-can't do what Padma?"

"I-I can't keep what I'm feeling bottled up inside anymore Harry!" She stood up abruptly and folded her arms tightly around her stomach as she began to pace back and forth rapidly.

"Padma…?"

"Shut up Harry just…please…be quiet and listen to me…please." She said softly coming to a stop in front of him. Harry in one of his rare moments of clarity decided to keep his mouth closed and allow Padma to say whatever it was she needed to say.

"I…I have f-feelings for you Harry, beyond just friendship, beyond sisterly affection. I…l-love you Harry, have loved you ever since the middle of second year. I know that I'm only fourteen Harry, but I know what I know, my heart confirms it every day, every day I see you it grows that much stronger.

But I need to know Harry; please…I need to know if you have any feelings toward me at all. I know…gods I know that this isn't fair to drop on you but I can't wait anymore Harry…I need to know!" Padma's tears were falling rapidly as she pushed through her fear and let the dam of emotions break through her usual stoic exterior.

Harry reacted on instinct and had immediately stood and pulled Padma tightly into his embrace. She shivered against him and fought hard to control the flood of emotions she was feeling. Harry just held her for several minutes until Padma had calmed, he pulled her down onto his lap as he sat himself back down on the bench.

He nuzzled the side of her head and inhaled her scent deeply feeling the tickle of hair on his face and nose. His arms were wrapped tightly, protectively around her waist. He knew and loved her scent it was an exotic floral essence that flowed through his senses like warm honey. It soothed and yet at the same time excited him.

"Please Harry…" He heard her whisper. "…please." Her voice was so soft and vulnerable, that his own eyes began to well with tears. She needed his answer and he knew, absolutely knew what his feelings for her were.

With his lips near to her ear he whispered softly and with all the conviction he possessed. "I love you to Padma…It's taken me awhile to know for certain that what I felt for you was…romantic love, but I'm sure of it now and have been since you…since our kiss." Harry could feel Padma's shivers return and felt the tears run down his neck.

"D-do you mean it Harry? Are you sure?" Padma almost pleaded. Harry pulled his face back so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes Padma, I do, I truly love you." Harry eyes moistened as he voiced out loud for the first time what he had come to realize over the last few weeks.

Padma's smile could light the entirety of Hogwarts with its brilliance. She leaned in slowly staring lovingly into Harry's eyes, what she saw gave her a moment of pause as she indeed saw love reflected back at her, but deep within his eyes she also saw what she thought for a brief moment was a deep sadness as well, something he wasn't telling her.

But her musing was quickly lost as her lips gently pressed against Harry's; it was their first real mutual kiss, and it made her feel weak from head to toe. Padma wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but the need for breath soon overcame her and she broke the kiss.

Harry's eyes were still closed and he had a crooked smile plastered on his face. Padma giggled at his reaction which caused the raven haired boy to snap out of his blissful stupor and blush spectacularly.

"Wow…just WOW!" Harry was unable to get his mind to formulate any other words. The kiss for him surpassed by leaps and bounds the kiss he had received from Padma in Charms. As euphoric as the moment was, suddenly Harry felt a sharp pang of guilt; his face did not betray the sudden emotion but his eyes for a brief moment showed his confusion. Fortunately Padma had missed it and was too busy hugging Harry tightly.

Harry decided to push that sudden emotion away for now and just enjoy the moment with Padma. "So, uhm…what happens now?" Harry asked the girl still in his arms.

"Usually…" Padma began. "…when to people express their love for one another, they generally become a…couple." Padma told him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Harry took a step back from her and looked into her dark brown eyes. "Padma I love you but there is something I need to tell youuuu…" A heavy wave of dizziness hit Harry as his magic seemed to be pulled out every pore of his body, his legs suddenly failed him and he dropped to his knees.

"HARRY!" Padma yelled as he teetered on the verge of unconsciousness. She tried to hold him up but was failing; she managed to get him back on the bench as he collapsed almost bonelessly. A few moments later as he was regaining his strength, he heard his name be called again.

"Harry! Padma! Come quickly! Something has happened to Hermione and Neville! Professors Flitwick and Sinestra have rushed them back to the castle! " Susan Bones yelled at the pair with Luna in tow.

Still somewhat dazed Harry was assisted by his friends to his feet and the four quickly made their way back to the castle. Harry's head was reeling as he began to feel a panic within him that wasn't his own.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I finished this last Saturday but have been debating with myself on whether I was moving things along too fast and should re-write the whole chapter and slow things down a bit. In the end I decided to just go with what seemed to flow. Let me know what your thoughts are and if the pacing is where you like it or should I slow things down or maybe speed things up. Please Review and let me know your opinion. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is not owned by yours truly…pity.**_

_**A/N: I appreciate all the reviews and for your interest in my little story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Cheers!**_

Chapter 6:

'_October 6__th__, 1994:_

_Dear Journal…or whatever. _

_Well I find myself in the hospital wing again. Don't jump to conclusions! I'm not the one injured, just visiting. I just haven't had much time to write lately. To tell the truth I have been a little too preoccupied with all the __**EARTH SHAKING REVELATION**__S for my mind to process anything more than __**what the fu..?!**_

_ I've often joked that I'm little more than fate's whipping boy, well after the week that I've just had I would have to re-qualify that statement. I would have to say I'm more like fate's doormat, to be stepped on, trod over, and to have all the crap that exist in the world scraped off on me, and then when I get too dirty I'm taken out back and soundly beat and then tossed back on the ground to take some more trampling! (I know, I know, pity party of one!)_

_ So here is a quick break down of the last six days. Padma reveals her feelings, I reveal mine, we become a couple! (Yay!) Next, Neville and Hermione get into a bit of a incident with Malfoy and his lemmings (tossers!), something weird happens with Hermione and there is a magical backlash of some sort knocking her and Neville out, both are rushed to the medical wing. We follow._

_ At the same time as Hermione has her magical backlash, I got hit with a wave of serious dizziness. (I really hate that feeling by the way, nothing worse than feeling like you're going to hurl at any moment.) Add to that that my emotions start to go all over the place-apparently Hermione and I have some sort of connection. (Strange I know, but my suspicions about that have been confirmed, but I'll get to that.)_

_ Next, an angry French Headmistress and a browbeaten Dumbledore enter the hospital wing, more strange thoughts and emotions running through my head that weren't mine… and since when can I understand French?! Something strange happened to Hermione…she's began to…change. Her bushy brown hair slowly transformed into luxurious waves of deep red and her facial features softened, but those warm cinnamon colored eyes stayed the same._

_Drapes were thrown up around her bed, and only Dumbledore, Madam Maxine, and Madam Pomfrey were allowed to see her. Neville was in a bed across the room. He was fine and had only received a mild concussion and minor bumps and bruises. Malfoy and his lot were also treated for some minor scrapes and cuts and were released._

_The adults in the room would not tell us what was going on with Hermione, which really pissed us all off. Neville actually swore at the headmaster which caused the rest of us to stare at him in stunned reverence. Don't know how he didn't get detention after that but hey, why look a gift horse in the mouth, right?_

_I thought about telling Madam Pomfrey about my little dizzy episode and the strange emotions I had felt in the village, but thought they were in bad enough humor and I did not want to press my luck. And that was all on the first day! _

_Next day, Neville, Padma and I came to visit Hermione when Sirius shows up and walks up to Dumbledore, who was deep in conversation with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing, and without warning punched him, breaking his already crooked nose. If I hadn't been so stunned and if I would have known then what I do today I might have landed a few punches of my own._

_ Sirius began screaming at Dumbledore about __**A SISTER! **__I knew it, I knew it! But before I could hear more, old Dumbles cast a silencing charm around them. Dumbledore began to look older and older by the second as Sirius shoved some sort of official looking documents into Dumbledore's hands. The old man then quickly began explaining something to Sirius which seemed to make Sirius angrier. The headmaster actually looked slightly remorseful. (Must have been a trick of the light) What followed was a lot of finger gesticulating, body posturing, and reddening faces._

_ Suddenly Dumbledore had told Sirius something that caused him to freeze in place. The old man then pointed to the closed off bed behind him. Sirius spun around and threw back the drapes to Hermione's bed and went in immediately, Dumbledore slowly followed behind him. They were behind the curtain for about ten minutes before we finally saw them emerge, Sirius looked like he wanted to tear Dumbledore limb from limb._

_ I'm not the best at reading lips but Sirius' words were slow and absolutely clear… __**"Remove the Rest of Them…NOW!" **__For a moment it looked like Dumbledore would argue but in the end seemed to acquiesce. It probably had something to do with the wand pointed at his newly broken nose._

_ What happened next I was completely unprepared for. Dumbledore returned with Sirius from behind the curtain and must have done something because the dizziness returned but with greater force. I dropped to the floor clutching my head, I can only explain what I felt next as a mix of water and electricity hitting me and then coursing through my body. I could literally feel my magic begin to pulse out around me, searching for something. It found what it was looking for in half a heartbeat as my magic connected with the girl's in the bed._

_ Padma and Neville picked me off the floor and got me to one of the beds, where I sat trying to get my bearings. It was difficult to focus as I was bombarded with images of people and places I had never seen, and feelings and emotions tied to those places and people. The images were making me nauseous they were moving so fast. _

_I faintly remember Padma rubbing my back and Neville calling for Madam Pomfrey, but she was busy with the others attending to what was going on with Hermione. I could hear Hermione retching behind the curtains. I froze in mid hurl when an image seemed to stop in front of my eyes… I was looking at a baby of about a year old or so with unruly black hair and piercing green eyes._

_I seemed to be looking up at the boy, like I was lying down, hidden beneath a blanket. I was able to barely see around the baby boy and saw the smiling but sad face of a beautiful young redheaded woman who was suddenly illuminated by a blinding green glow before she lost all expression and then fell from view. I then could hear a voice speaking to the baby boy; from my vantage point I could not see the face. All that was visible was a black cloak, but to his left I saw a shorter man with watery eyes, a face I knew well…Wormtail!_

_I saw a little arm reach out and touch the back of the little boy just as another blast of green light illuminated the room. (I knew what I was seeing immediately it was the night my parents died and the night Voldemort attempted to kill me as well.) The vision or memory continued to play out in front of me but in all my nightmares I never remembered seeing a golden glow encircling me and the other baby I was viewing this through. There was a bright flash of green and gold and then everything faded slowly to black and then memory stopped..._

_I was absolutely sure now that Hermione and I were connected, she __**was**__ my sister, and more memories began to filter into my consciousness…a birthday party…Mine and Hermione's first year old birthday party, baths together, playing with a big furry black dog…Sirius. _

"Harry you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah Neville I'm fine."

"Are they going to release her today?" Neville asked looking over at Hermione's bed; she was getting some sort of exam by the medical wing's resident healer.

"Yeah I think so, just thought I'd catch up on the journal writing while I waited to find out." Harry replied looking fondly at his sister who turned toward him and gave him a warm smile in return."

"I still can't believe that you actually have a twin sister mate." Neville remarked.

"Yeah, and don't think I haven't seen you staring at her with those puppy dog eyes either." Harry bumped Neville's shoulder with his own, giving him a mock stern glare. Neville blushed but did not deny anything.

"So…" Neville began cautiously. "…have you spoken to Padma yet?"

Harry sighed deeply and drew a heavy palm down his face. "She's been avoiding me." He said softly.

"Give her time Harry. Imagine how you would feel if you proclaimed your love for her and then two days later you find that her father contracted her to someone else?" Neville stated.

"But it's not something I have to accept Neville, I mean…it's not binding, nothing has been signed and…"

"Be honest Harry." Neville cut off his best friend. "Are you going to let some Death Eater or their spawn marry Susan?! That's what's she facing or worse!" Neville didn't mean to sound argumentative and quickly apologized. "She is also one of your best friends and even I'm not that blind not to notice how much you care for each other. And besides it will not be a traditional marriage in the since that she will not take your last name, my Grams explained it to me.

Susan's father was the last male of the Bones line, and for House Bones to survive and avoid a hostile takeover it must produce another male heir. And since the Potter line acts as stewards for House Bones, a Potter has produced the Bones heir. A few times in fact, Susan most likely has Potter blood in her however several generations back."

"Yeah Sirius told me as much, but I still don't understand the politics behind it." Harry said.

"Well, in other words Susan must keep the Bones surname, she cannot become Lady Potter, and the Bones line must be kept separate. But, you give her all the protection of House Potter while she keeps House Bones alive by producing a male heir by you."

"Ugh!" Harry replied. "Pureblood traditions and politics just confuse me."

"Well there is much more to it than what I've explained, I've just given you the very, very condensed version of things. If you simply married Susan and she became Lady Potter, it would create a nightmare of political maneuverings. For all intents and purposes House Bones would cease, and a fight for their Wizengamot seats, vaults, properties and titles would begin." Neville explained.

"Well wouldn't I inherit it all? I am the steward over the house after all; wouldn't it all be absorbed by my family?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "No, only the Bones head of house can bequeath the seats and you are not the head. That title must be inherited it can't be just taken, but after twenty years the seats can be bought by another House who already has seats. The vaults, the primary family vaults can only be portioned out by the head of house as well. If he dies without progeny the vault is sealed and then after a period of twenty years the vault will be assimilated into the Gringotts general coffers unless a blood heir can be produced. That is why so many Houses including the dark ones will try and force Susan's aunt to accept marriage contracts for her, so they can take possession of the Bones fortune before time runs out."

"I reiterate…I hate pureblood politics!" Harry lamented. "But, as steward wouldn't I have to agree to other contracts?"

"If you were of age and Lord Potter, but you haven't taken the Potter Lordship yet. So it is up to the eldest living Bones from the main line which is Amelia to approve a marriage contract. It's fortunate that Amelia is still alive or else it could be much worse for Susan." Neville replied somberly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If she was a true orphan, no family at all. The pureblood houses could petition the Wizengamot for magical custody. Let's just say a lot of gold would be offered to get that custody. She then could be forced to marry whomever and then produce an heir, thus gaining access to the Bones fortune.

"Oh." Harry breathed in resignation. "So let's say I accept the contract, what does that mean for me and…"

"Padma?" Harry jumped as a new voice entered the conversation. Harry stared up into the dark but concerned eyes of his godfather. Harry had not seen him approach.

"You will still need a Lady Potter, Harry. That exotic beauty is head over heels for you and if your relationship with that young woman continues the way it has been, I see a very happy future for the two of you with many little prongslets running around causing all kinds of mayhem." Sirius winked and gave his godson a lopsided grin. It had its intended effect and eased the rising anxiety in his pup.

"How's Hermione?" Neville asked out of the blue. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the now blushing Gryffindor.

"Oh she's doing fine. I'm more concerned about Albus right now though." Sirius chuckled. The trio looked over to a bed next to Pomfrey's office. The occupant was in a hideous state, it had the head of a jackass with a long white beard, arms that resembled chicken wings and troll feet that stuck out over the end of the bed.

"I tell ya lads, I have never seen Minnie in such a state of fury. I'm sure the devil himself hid in the lowest darkest cave he could find to stay clear of her. When she remembered who Hermione was it took nearly the entire teaching staff to pry Minerva's smoking wand out of her hand before she would stop cursing dear old Albus there.

Oddly, I was expecting Mad Eye to come in wands a blazin after the curse on the bracelet was broken. Everyone else seemed to get their memories back of her, but Mad Eye hasn't said a word and he's here in the school teaching you brats." Sirius smirked playfully.

"How long is he going to be that way?" Harry couldn't help but snort.

"Minerva is a powerful witch, and she's refusing to change him back, so it could take awhile. But Madam Pomfrey believes he'll be fine in a few more days. But then his real problems will begin. " Sirius growled.

At Harry's and Neville's inquisitive looks he continued. "What Albus did was highly illegal; in essence he kidnapped the daughter of a Noble and Ancient family and hid her from the world. The DMLE is already adding up the charges, including a very serious charge of mind tampering and illegally sealing your parent's will. I don't know how he's going to get himself out of this one, but I'm sure he'll try."

Sirius suddenly sobered. "Harry I know that this may not be the right time to bring this up again, but I was wondering if you had given more thought to what we had talked about yesterday?"

"I have, and I think it would be brilliant being your adopted son! What did Hermione say?" Harry told him with a grin.

"She's torn right now, and I don't blame her. She just became aware of who she really is and what that means for her and for you. She loves her adopted family and doesn't want to hurt them, and yet she wants to get to know her brother and what it is to be a Potter. That's where both of you are woefully under informed. I know you have received some tutelage from Lady Longbottom about what it means being from an old family and all the social protocols and the like. But there is much more that comes with your title as Lord Potter. And if I adopt you that will only increase as you take on a second lordship." Sirius informed him.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean a second lordship?" Harry asked stunned.

"Harry…I can't have children, and…"

"I know that Sirius, you told me. But what does that have to do with me having a second lordship." Harry looked at his godfather in confusion.

"Lord Black must be able to produce an heir or he has to relinquish that responsibility to another. I mean for you to take up the title of Lord Black and head of house."

"What?!" Harry almost screamed, receiving a reproving glare from Madam Pomfrey.

"Look Harry, I will be with you the entire time and will teach you all you need to know about the duties you will have, and I can even be your proxy in the Wizengamot. But for the House of Black to stay out of the hands of those who would use its power and influence for less than pure means…well I couldn't bare that. And with you as its head I'm confident that the House of Black will lean more to the light than the dark." Sirius said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Any more surprises Sirius? I don't think I can take much more." Harry chuckled mirthlessly. Sirius began to fidget and had a look of uneasiness about him. Harry looked at him askance.

"There is something else isn't their?!" Harry growled at his godfather. Sirius took out his wand and cast a localized silence charm around Harry and himself.

"Um…well as I said…Lord Black must produce an heir. Sooo…that means you'll need a…uh… Lady Black." Sirius almost mumbled the last part.

"Okay, so…if I get married my wife will have to have two sons one for the Potter line and one for the Bla…wait, you said a Lady Black, not Lady Potter." Harry stared in morbid disbelief at his godfather.

"But that's illegal!" Harry spat. "I can't have…what two wives!" Harry counted his fingers in exasperation.

"Well to be honest three, the Potter line, the Black line, and if you accept Susan you will provide her an heir for the Bones line…it is not illegal for someone with a dual lordship to have more than one wife and a concubine for each line as well if you wished. Rare yes, but you have to realize the extremes our society will go to in order to preserve itself especially the old families. The Wizengamot was first ruled by the twelve most powerful and influential families of the time. The Potters were one as well as the Blacks and the laws that were passed were of course most beneficial to the old houses." Sirius explained.

"Could my life get any more complicated…wait don't answer that!" Harry groaned.

Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "I know this all is quite overwhelming, and it is something that I would have gladly have waited several more years before even approaching. But the sad truth is there is not much time. You'll need to decide what to do with Susan before the end of the year and we will need to move quickly on your adoption and taking the Black Lordship .

Amelia told me that there is a lot of suspicious activity going on with the darker houses; they seem to be coalescing for some unknown reason. There have been whispers ever since the World Cup that something is coming, but no one is talking. But what she has noticed is the movement of gold and hoarding of certain potions and a heavy increase in the buying of ward stones and an increased demand for warders and curse breakers to improve the ward schemes of several dark family residences.

She thinks something is a foot and she believes a move against House Bones and other weaker houses might be close at hand. And right now House Black and its fortune are vulnerable should my dear cousin Narcissa find out about my inability to reproduce. She will move quickly to have Draco declared Lord Black and unfortunately she **can** do it if we don't act first.

Harry, the dark families will try and seize what they can. Amelia has seen this once before and so have I. About a year or two before Voldemort began his first open hostilities against our society things like this were occurring all over and like now it was the darker houses who were preparing themselves, as if they had some advanced warning." Sirius' tone was ominous yet Harry noted the firm belief in his voice.

"So…do you think Voldemort is behind this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but we do know he is trying to come back, and it does have the same feel as last time." Sirius replied.

"So this is as much about keeping the dark families from getting their hands on the Bones and Black fortunes for Voldemort as it is about saving the two houses and more important to me, saving Susan." Harry stated mostly to himself. Harry stared off into the nothingness; everything around him disappeared as he centered himself on his whirling thoughts.

After several minutes of contemplation Harry spoke. "I'll do it." Harry told his godfather.

"Go ahead and set up a time with the Goblins for the adoption and let Amelia know that I agree to the union. You and she can finalize all the details with the lawyers and then the four of us, you, Amelia, me and Susan can discuss when and where. Is there some kind of formal procedure?"

"Not really, it is a simple thing called a hand-fasting, it can be an event as small or large as Susan wants it to be. Then once you two are bound together and magic has accepted the union, Susan will be untouchable…well at least where other marriage contracts are concerned." Sirius told him with a proud smile.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry's face melted into a pained expression of sadness.

"I feel like I've betrayed Padma, we had just started to be a couple and the emotional struggle I had surrounding that decision. I felt then like I was somehow going to hurt Susan and Luna, because the nature of our friendships would have to change with Padma becoming my girlfriend. Then all this happened and now I feel even worse."

"You know, you are in the enviable position to be able to marry all three." Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Need I remind you I'm only fourteen here, and my brain can barely wrap around the idea of one let alone three wives. Besides, Padma obviously is upset about the whole Susan thing, she hasn't spoken to me in days. I doubt she would be accepting of such a situation. And Luna…well Luna I can't get a read on, she didn't seemed surprised at all when she found out about the contract with Susan.

In fact when I asked to speak to Padma alone about it before I had told anyone, Luna refused to leave Padma's side and held her hand before the conversation began. I swear that girl knows a lot more about things than she ever lets on. She has been a rock for Padma and for Susan though, but she herself seems very…I don't know…maybe too accepting of everything. And every now and then she gives me these knowing looks, and…and just last night she climbed in bed with me, and told me she was there to comfort me. Don't waggle your eyes you old dog! It wasn't like that." Harry sighed in exasperation.

"So…why was she there comforting you?" Harry gave Sirius a warning gaze that caused the old marauder to chuckle.

"Well…everything just seemed to press down on me yesterday, including our talk. So she climbs in under the blankets and props herself up on the pillows and the pulls my head down to her chest and then starts to caress my face and run her fingers through my hair…I'm warning you Sirius!... Anyway she told me to let my heart guide my decisions today and all would turn out the way it should…funny how she knew I would be making decisions today. We talked for what seemed like hours and amazingly I did feel a lot better than I had in days. Then she um…anyway it was a good talk." Harry stated clearing his throat.

"I think you were about to say something else there kiddo, what did the lovely Miss Luna do that just turned your cheeks pink." Sirius nudged.

"She um…she…well she kissed me okay." Harry replied defensively.

Sirius looked skeptically at his godson. "She has kissed you several times before pup, what was it about this one that got you flustered."

Harry's face began to heat up and his ears turned a brilliant red. "She had…well she had never kissed me quite like that before." Harry replied

"Oh?"

"Her kisses can be just a quick peck or an over the top suck out your lungs kind of kiss. But this one, this one was so…there was so much emotion behind it that I felt…it was so tender and expressive it was like…"

"A kiss from a woman deeply in love?" Sirius asked with quirked eyebrow and a teasing grin.

Harry stared at his godfather for a longtime before softly replying with a slight hitch in his voice. "…yeah." Harry dropped his head into his hands and shook it slowly.

"I am so screwed!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone. It has been re-written several times. Originally I had planned to write the six days between the Hogsmeade visit until this day in the Hospital Wing individually, that would span three chapters, and touching each person's point of view. But I found that it would mostly come off as redundant in many instances and a heavy read.**_

_**So I decided to write a synopsis of the six days, with subtle hints as to what happened without going into too heavy of details. The next chapter will focus on Padma's and Susan's thoughts about the last week and how the revelation of the marriage contract has affected each of them, and of course what happened to Hermione and possibly Dumbledore's explanation.**_

_**Please leave a comment or a review, I'm always open to suggestions for story direction. There will be a few more chapters of laying ground work before things speed up. I have a new idea for the Triwizard Tournament that's a bit different and I hope it plays out well. Time will tell : )**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation and the property of J.K. Rowling.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Now with the stress of the holidays being over, I should update a bit more often. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 of The Bookworm from Beauxbatons.**_

Chapter Seven:

High in Ravenclaw Tower in the fourth year girl's dorm room, on a large four poster bed sat three young witches sitting in a triangle facing each other with their legs crossed in front of them. One of the witches was an Indian beauty with long silky black hair that flowed down her back just passed her waist. Her caramel colored skin was flawless and exotic looking; she had the deepest brown eyes that Hogwarts had ever seen. The only sign of imperfection was the dark circles and puffiness around her eyes caused by several days of crying and sleepless nights.

To her left sat one of her closest friends at least she had been. The witch in question was a redheaded vixen whose fiery locks spiraled down her back in soft ringlets where they ended just below her shoulder blades; she had almost neon blue colored eyes and a fair complexion with a small spattering of freckles around her nose and cheeks which only seemed to enhance her beauty. Though still a few months from her fifteenth birthday she already had a figure that most eighteen year olds would kill for.

The third witch, the youngest of the trio and the most flirtatious of the bunch but only with a specific dark haired boy, was also a beauty although a bit unconventional. She had waist length wavy dirty blonde hair that was a bit on the wild side. She wore flowers, Shamrocks and ribbons weaved into her locks and would often use her wand to keep her hair up. Around her neck she wore a butterbeer cork necklace and wore at least a dozen bracelets on each wrist "protection charms" she insisted. She had pale almost translucent skin and large silvery eyes with a hint of indigo. She was very petite at only 4'8", where her friends Padma and Susan towered over her at 5'2" and 5'6" respectively.

What had brought the three friends together was a meeting to clear the air and deal with all the dramatic issues and revelations of the past week. All these issues surrounded the boy they all had the deepest of affections for, their common friend; Harry Potter.

The girls had been sitting quietly for the last ten minutes. None of them quite knew where to start the conversation. Padma was sitting with a large stuffed Griffon in her lap her arms wrapped tightly around it and her chin resting of the head of the stuffed animal. Her eyes were emotion filled and threatened to release a damn of tears at any moment.

Susan was also unsure of what to say. She was leaning forward, her hair cascading into her lap, her legs crossed Indian style in front of her. Her hands were clasped together tightly and her thumbs seemed to be battling with each other nervously.

Luna However was leaning back with her arms stretched out behind her supporting her weight, she seemed to find interest in the drapes around Padma's bed, but had a look of serenity on her face and relaxed air about her as if nothing were the matter.

"Padma." Susan began softly. Padma did not meet her gaze but Luna suddemly sat up taking interest in what Susan was about to say. "I'm sorry…I don't know what to say. I was just as surprised as you were. I had no idea that auntie was planning this." Susan pleadingly stated to her longtime friend.

Padma's jaw tightened and seemed to growl in a low voice with barely any movement from her lips. "You can't tell me that you're not pleased with it though can you?" Since Padma and Susan had found out about the contract four days ago, Padma had been venomous toward Susan, feeling that she had been betrayed by her best friend.

Susan had been apologetic and had taken the frosty glares and veiled insults from her friend in stride. She loved Padma and understood that she was furious and Susan knew she would be as well if their roles were reversed. But Susan had had enough and wanted to resolve the issue before it poisoned their relationship beyond repair.

"You're right." Susan said firmly. "I am pleased with being contracted with Harry."

"I knew it! I knew you wanted him for yourself!" Padma hissed.

Susan got to her knees and balled up her fists and glared at Padma. "Padma!" Susan screamed. "It was either Harry or **BLOODY** Walden Macnair! He's fifty something years old and a former Death Eater! Who would you rather be with?! Auntie was being pressured into signing me away Padma!" Susan began to sob.

"How can you blame me for wanting to being married to someone I actually love than forced into a marriage where all I am is a means to get my family's fortune!" Susan shouted and then collapsed into a ball, sobbing.

"I'm s-sorry Padma…" Susan whispered through her tears. "…that I ruined things between you and Harry, but…please understand I would rather die than be property of a Death Eater."

Padma looked down at her trembling friend and so desperately wanted to remain angry at her. She knew that Susan hadn't planned it but it still hurt to know that the boy she loved was now to be married to someone else. It just wasn't fair she lamented.

Luna moved over to Susan and began to rub small comforting circles on Susan's back. She turned to look at Padma who had tears silently streaming down her own face. Reaching out she took Padma's hand with her free hand that was not comforting Susan.

"You know Padma just because Harry and Susan are betrothed doesn't mean that Harry is off the market?" Luna told her two friends like it was only obvious.

"Huh?" Padma and Susan inflected.

Luna rolled her eyes and looked at the two girls like they should know all this, but explained it to them anyway. "Susan, will you be taking the Potter name?" Luna asked the redhead who was wiping the stray tears from her face.

"Well, no. I'll be keeping the Bones name to keep the Bones line alive." Susan informed her.

"So you see, Susan will not be the Lady Potter." Luna said brightly to Padma. Padma still looked a bit confused. So Luna continued.

"Really Padma?" Luna said in exasperation. "If you wanted to continue to pursue Harry as a potential husband, the way is still open. In other words he will still need a Lady Potter to continue the Potter line and if you're interested, the spot is still available." Luna smirked as Padma's eyes widened.

"So…it's allowed in Britain to have more than one wife?" Padma asked hopefully.

"In certain circumstances yes, Harry is soon to be the Lord of two ancient and noble houses and there are provisos in Wizarding law that allows him to have a wife for each line. Also Susan is the last of the principle Bones Line, so she is allowed to marry into a house of equal stature but keep her family name so that an heir can be born and continue that line." Luna explained airily.

"Sooo…Harry can have two wives then?" Padma asked slowly.

"Three actually." Luna replied finding a loose string on her jumper distracting her for a moment.

"Three?" Both Susan and Padma asked incredulously.

"Uh huh." Luna replied. "Well, he has to continue the Potter line and so will need a Lady Potter, Susan will marry Harry but she will keep her own name and produce the Bones heir, her line being separate. Then there is the Black line, Harry will need to have a Lady Black and produce an heir for that line." Luna stated and then returned to picking at the loose strand on her jumper.

"The Black line? What does Harry have to do with the Black line?" Padma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry is to become the Earl of Blackmore. Sirius is passing on his title and the head of house to Harry." Luna said not looking up from her jumper, the loose thread now several inches long.

"When did this happen?" Susan asked, but the blonde was now totally focused on trying to pull out the loose thread that kept getting longer and longer.

"Oh for goodness sake Luna!" Susan sighed in exasperation. The redhead took out her wand and with a low level severing charm snipped the runaway thread.

"Oh, thank you Susan!" Luna exclaimed and gathered up a small pile of thread and was shoving it in her school bag.

"You were saying…" Susan prompted.

"Oh! Well you see, Sirius is unable to have children, so he named Harry his successor." Luna replied as a matter of fact.

"When did you here this?" Padma asked the quirky blonde.

"Neville mentioned to me at lunch today while you two were ignoring each other." Luna said in her nonchalant voice. Padma and Susan winced at Luna's words, they had been ignoring each other and they realized that they needed to make amends with each other.

"Padma, I would never keep Harry away from you, or Luna." Susan said quietly looking sincerely at her two friends. "I know we all Love him and I also know that he loves all of us."

"So why don't we share? It's what we have always done with Harry anyway." Luna stated, poking her finer through the new hole in her jumper.

"She's right you know." Susan added. "We have all needed him at different times and he has always been there for each of us. He is our best friend, our confidant, our shoulder in need, and a warm pillow to." Susan smiled as she looked purposefully at Luna who grinned reminiscently.

"Luna…" Padma spoke getting the blondes attention. "Susan and I both want a relationship with Harry, but what about you? You haven't really said one way or another. The usual quirky girl sobered and looked longingly at the two other girls.

"I've been in love with Harry since my first year, I began to fall for him when he stopped Weasley and Finnegan from bullying me." She explained. "My visions of Harry have always been somewhat clouded, I think some of it is because of the strong emotions I feel for him. I fear what I will see in regards to him…well, rather I fear seeing his future without me in it, so I somehow subconsciously cloud anything around him dealing with the future. But as you know the future is always in motion and nothing is set in stone.

I have…felt though, that he would have several women in his life that are important to him, and that there are at least three that he sees as more than just friends." Luna sighed heavily. I feel confident that you two at least are two of those. But I hope that…"

"That you are the third." Padma gently spoke, squeezing Luna's hand. Luna nodded as a single tear slipped out of her eye and gently fell down her cheek.

"I'm no clairvoyant." Susan said. "But I'm positive that you are the third Luna." Padma nodded her agreement.

Luna gave a watery smile. "I truly hope I am."

"Well, lover boy will be able to have three wives, and I say we make sure that he knows that those vacancies are taken." Susan stated with a smirk.

"I guess the first thing I need to do is sit down with Harry and apologize and let him know that I'm o-okay with yours and his betrothal. And let him know I still want to be with him as well." Padma told her two friends.

"We should all let him know that we wish to be his girlfriends." Luna added with a half grin.

"Well now that we've all decided to share in the pursuit of our messy haired love interest, we should probably discuss ground rules." Susan grinned. The three girls smiled and hugged each other and sat down to discuss how they would approach Harry with the idea of dating all three.

oooOOOooo

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office; Barty Crouch Jr., polyjuiced to look like the old auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody sat in troubled thought. The events of the last week had him perplexed in what action he should take. The revelation of there being another Potter was troubling. The Dark Lord had not mentioned that there was a twin; neither had that sniveling rat Pettigrew. But was it really relevant?

The Dark Lord had given him specific instructions that centered on only the boy. The **BOY** was the key to his master's plan of rebirth. The girl was unimportant at least he hoped. He had been told by the Dark Lord to remain in communications silence. He did not want to risk of someone learning of the plot to kidnap Harry Potter or of the imminent return of the greatest dark Lord since Grindelwald.

Nevertheless he would keep an eye on the girl as well, it was never unwise to have as much intelligence on the enemy as one could get. And the girl could be useful as a backup plan should things not go according to his master's plan. Potter blood was Potter blood after all, and if the boy could not be taken, the girl shouldn't be too difficult to manage. With Moody being her godfather he could possibly use that to his advantage and build a relationship of trust with the girl and then use her as bait for the so called Boy-Who-Lived if worse came to worse.

As if Moody could hear his thoughts, the trunk he was imprisoned in began to shake and a muffled yell was barely audible coming from the depths of the trunk. Crouch smirked at the fruitless attempts of the grizzled auror to gain some sort of attention.

Barty popped open the lid to reveal one of the many hidden compartments of the trunk. "Now, now Moody, you're going to put yourself in an early grave with all that caterwauling and thrashing about. It's not good on your old withered heart." Crouch Jr. chuckled mirthlessly.

"I'm gonna rip off your bloody head and use it as a fuckin' bludger when I get out of here Crouch!" Moody rasped, his throat raw from the screams of agony From Crouch's daily use of the cruciatus curse on him.

"Tsk tsk Moody is that any way to speak to the person who feeds you. And what would your dear goddaughter say about such vulgarities." Crouch spoke silkily. "She is quite the looker for a halfblood, I must admit. Do you think she'd enjoy a little _**Special**_ one on one time with her godfather?" Crouch smirked lasciviously.

"Lay a finger on my goddaughter and there will be no place you'll be able to hide from me Crouch!" A sudden burst of wandless magic flew from Moody's outstretched hand, and by the looks of the red color Crouch was sure the old coot had managed a wandless stunner. But it was seriously under powered and fizzled out by the time it reached Crouch to where it felt like a mild bee sting.

"I see that you have a little too much fire in you today Moody. I suppose I should remedy that." Crouch sneered at the helpless auror.

The spy took out his wand and with hate filling his heart pointed it at the old auror and then cast. "Crucio!"

oooOOOooo

"So how long did Madam Pomfrey say we would have to stay here?" Hermione asked the dark haired boy who was sitting on her hospital bed cross-legged, about a foot in front of her, her own legs crossed.

"Another three days is what she is saying. She thinks by then what ever is happening to our magic will settle down and "normalize."" Harry said with air quotations. "She was pretty cryptic."

"It's strange isn't it?" Hermione replied.

"You have to define what _**it**_ is Hermione." Harry chuckled. "A lot of strange things have happened this week; I could not possibly narrow it down to one thing." Harry smirked congenially at his twin.

"Prat!" Hermione chuckled giving his shoulder a swat. "I mean us…being twins. Just, the unusual circumstances that brought us together, I mean if I hadn't agreed to come with the rest of the Beauxbaton students, we may have never met." Hermione began.

"Not to mention that if…Malfoy is it?" Hermione asked and received a nod from Harry. "If Malfoy and his friends hadn't started that mess in Hogsmeade causing whatever spells on my bracelet to begin to fail, I still may have never known."

"Well, to be honest I began to suspect that somehow we were connected before then, but I didn't have any proof, just a gut feeling really. Your charm bracelet began my mind to question, but it was your eyes that first had me really considering it." Harry said.

"My eyes?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Yeah, let me show you." Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out the photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year. He opened to the very first page where a young James and Lily Potter were twirling in each other's arms with broad smiles on their faces.

"These are our parents." Harry said, and turned the photo album around and placed it in Hermione's lap. Hermione stared down at the photo and as if remembering a lost happy memory smiled tearfully at the dancing couple.

"You look like our mum." Harry said softly, looking at Hermione who looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"She's much prettier than I am." Hermione demurred.

"No, you could be her twin. Besides I know someone who is quite smitten with you and would disagree with you as well." Harry said mischievously. Hermione blushed knowing who he was speaking of.

"He's very sweet." Hermione whispered with a blush. Harry just grinned at his sister.

"Anyway, I was telling you that it was your eyes that gave me my first inkling that we were related. Look at dads eyes." Harry told her.

As if the picture understood him, the image of James Potter had turned to look at Hermione with his warm cinnamon brown eyes staring lovingly back into her own. Harry produced a small mirror and handed it to Hermione.

"You have dad's eyes, the same exact color and shape. I've never seen brown eyes of this color on anyone else I've ever met." Harry explained.

Hermione looked carefully at James' eyes and then looked in the mirror and gazed at her own. There was no denying that they were remarkably similar.

"Wow." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Hermione." Harry began. "This may be an odd question, but…have you experienced any emotions…I mean of course you've experienced emotions, what I mean is emotions that you couldn't place, emotions that weren't…yours?" Harry asked carefully.

Hermione looked carefully around and then back to Harry. "Yeah, I thought I was going mad." Hermione whispered. "Do you know something about it?"

"Well, I've been experiencing them to, I think I'm able to feel your emotions and if I'm right you are experiencing mine as well." Harry said quietly not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

"That makes sense because…I hope this doesn't embarrass you or make you mad. I didn't know what to think of it or why I was seeing it, but somehow…I saw your childhood memories." Hermione informed him.

"When Dumbledore and Sirius came in to see me, Dumbledore started to incant something. All of a sudden my magic went haywire and I felt like electricity was flowing through me, and then…it was as if some started a movie, and…and I saw your life begin to play in front of me. And suddenly I knew who you were what we were. And sense then I've been getting random feelings that I know aren't mine." She said.

"That's kind of what happened to me, but I started feeling them after you were attacked in Hogsmeade." Harry replied.

"So is this some kind of twin bond or something? Do you think its permanent or will it go away?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd like to keep it just between us if you don't mind, at least for now."

"Sure I guess so; I haven't said anything to Madam Pomfrey or anyone else. But I would like to know more about it." Hermione told him.

"Well I know two sets of magical twins, and one is my best friend; Padma. I can ask her about it, and I know she'll keep our secret. That is if she even still wants to talk to me." Harry said morosely.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. You can't be seriously thinking about marry three girls are you?" Hermione asked askance.

"I don't have much of a choice Hermione. If I want our House to continue and the Blacks, I have to have a wife for each. And there is no way I won't help Susan and Amelia out, you heard what could happen to her." Harry defended himself and his decision.

"It just seems barbaric Harry. Not to mention immoral." Hermione said a little hotly.

"The wizarding world has different values Hermione; it's a different culture with different customs. In every way this society is a world apart from the muggle world you grew up in. And though we may not like it, to survive we must adapt. And like it or not this is the legacy of our family. I'm not the first in the Potter line to have had multiple wives. We are duty bound to our allies and to those houses we our protectors over. And I will not break the vows and promises our forefathers have made." Harry said authoritatively.

"Sirius has bestowed upon me a great honor, and not to mention a lot of political power. As Lord Potter and Lord Black I have a chance to affect real change within our world. With the added seats of House Bones, at least until a new Lord Bones is old enough to take up the mantle; we have a huge voting bloc when you include those families who owe allegiance to these three houses." Harry explained to her.

"Hermione, the British wizarding world stands on the precipice of imploding. Factions are already beginning to make themselves known and are consolidating likeminded families to their cause. The blood purist want at best to subjugate the "lesser" witches and wizards, deny them rights and privileges' that every magical deserves. At the worst they want to exterminate us completely, they see us as a cancer that needs to be removed so their own vision of a Pureblood society can be obtained.

I will not shirk our family's responsibilities to our world. And if that means continuing three powerful family lines to keep the balance from tipping to the other side, then that is what I will do." Harry finished commandingly.

Hermione stared in awe at Harry; she realized that she just had her first glimpse at the Lord Potter her brother soon would become. He was passionate and honorable with a clear understanding of his duty. It was a credit to him in her mind that it was not of himself or his wants that were first in his mind but that of others and of family honor that moved him. She would keep her own views in check for now until she had a better understanding of the world and House she now found herself a part of.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! A short chapter but I needed it to lay some ground work for the next few chapters. Things will begin to move a little faster after the next two chapters as relationships are cemented and the champions are chosen and the fun and nastiness truly begin. More drama and excitement to come so stay tuned and please Review!**_


End file.
